CNKNA 2 - Orange Rose
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: A continuation of HNKNA - Orange Rose. The lands have switched over to Clover Country on poor confused Jackie. How will she be able to handle new Role Holder's she's never met before and handle Elliot while he's gone with work most of the time? Elliot X Jackie
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the confusion but I felt that the other story was getting too long so I decided to split it up, starting where it's about to move to Clover Country. Don't worry, the first few chapters are the same and I will only start asking for reviews when the new chapters start popping up. Sorry again for the confusion but enjoy!

* * *

The kitchen offers a variety of unknown smells as I chop and mash up the carrots for a recipe I'm trying out. Carrot cookies huh? But how in the heck do these people get the cookie into the shape of a carrot? I heavily sigh and throw out yet another batch of blackened ash which was supposed to be perfectly brown cookies. I swear I take my eyes off them for a second and they end up like this. I readily pull my hair back into a high pony tail getting ready to try for another batch which hopefully don't burn this time.

"Miss Jackie would you like some help?" One of the Amusement Park employees ask as I start all over again, whisking the stupid dough to the right texture. Pasty and smooth right? Yeah, no lumps. "Miss Jackie?"

"H-Huh? Oh, uh, yeah no. I got it." I say trying to judge the difference between the picture in the book and the monstrosity I have in my hands. Gah! I forgot the vanilla extract! I quickly right my wrong furiously trying to whisk the crap out of the dough.

"Oh my ... she's really going hard isn't she?"

"Why yes she is. Could it be ... ,"

"Because of a boy?" They both giggle as I steadily ignore them. I heavily sigh before placing the bowl down and get the pan ready.

What was I thinking telling Elliot that? My answer ... I can't believe I couldn't say 'I love you' to Elliot! I smack my head against the counter letting out an aggravated growl. Honestly! It's not that hard to say I - I - I -!

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" I growl letting out a frustrated shout. I struggle with the dough continuing to cake my hands in flour as I shape them into terribly deformed carrots before angrily popping them in the oven.

All I could say was 'I really like you too and I want to get to know you better.'

...

"That's one of the _worst_ things I could have possibly said in that situation!" B-But I was so panicked by his sudden confession that I had no idea what to say! And it didn't help that he was obviously thrown for a loop at what I said. But, he manned up and smiled through it and simply said, 'Alright' before exploding with so much information about himself that I didn't even want to know! What does he expect me to do knowing his briefs are a large?

"Oh~ she's having a breakdown."

"That's no good."

"I don't need you narrating!" I shout making the two gossiping ladies quickly dash away. I clutched my head trying to hold myself together. Relax~ relax~ everything will be just fine~

"Hm? Hey, Jackie, what's burning?" Boris asks as he popped in through the window, sniffing that air. My eyes bug out of my head as I whip around.

"The cookies!" I scream, throwing open the oven door and yank out perfectly black outlines of the disintegrated cookie. Ugh ... really? This just _sucks_.

"Wow. I didn't think you were such a bad cook." Boris teases as he looks over my past seven failures all in the trashcan.

"Shut up," I snap back as I start to form carrot shapes in the cookie dough, "normally I'm decent but I'm just ... distracted."

"Oh~ thinking about Elliot~?" Boris teases as he pokes my nose.

"H-How did you know?!" I shout, smacking against the counter.

"Well, it's pretty obvious since everyone knows what happened~," Boris sings. I stare at the feline trying to get what angle he's coming at.

"Boris ... it doesn't bother you?" I ask. His smile falls a bit as his eyes tighten.

" ... yeah. It bothers me. But I figured it would be alright just to tease the hell out of you instead." He grins trying not to think too hard about it. I sadly smile and give him a quick hug.

"Thanks, Boris." He pauses before tightly hugging me back. Oh please tell me that this is just him giving up ... Oh please oh please just tell me he's not going to screw with me anymore ...

"Yeah. But, you'll still be around the Amusement Park so that's good." He hums pushing me away at arms distance. "Besides, since the move is coming by soon who knows what's going to happen now?"

"The move?" I ask, looking over to Boris as I pop the pan into the oven. "What's the move?" Boris remains silent as he looks down.

"You'll see. Hey, go out after you make those cookies. I'm sure you'll be happy to what you find when you come back." Boris sadly smiles before slipping out the door.

"Hey, wait Boris ... ah, he's gone." I heavily sigh as the alarm starts to go off.

"Oh _COME ON_! Can't I at least have one batch of cookies that don't burn to a freaking crisp?!"

‡

I heavily sigh carrying a tiny layered bag with only a few dozen carrot cookies with carrot frosting. I can't believe I burned so many batches! I slip through the unguarded gates trotting up to the Mansion.

"Hey look it's big sister -!" Dum shouts as Dee leaps out of the bushes, swinging his axe.

"AHHHH!" I scream, ducking back as I barely dodge his attack. I hastily leap back, glaring over Dee who looks up with big excited eyes.

"So cool!"

"Do it again big sister!" Dum shouts from behind. I yelp and fall flat against the ground as his axe swings over top, missing by inches. I scramble to my feet and dance away, breathing hard. I glance over the small stack of cookies spying them scattered across the ground. My heart sinks. Oh come on! I spent so long making those! My sadness turns to anger as I glare over the twins.

"What's wrong with you two?! Don't attack me like that!" I shout sorely pissed off that my hours of effort are wasted by their games.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!"

"We didn't know it was big sister~," they cheekily lie with sheepish grins and chuckles.

"BULL! I call bull on that!" I shout unable to tame my rage.

"Hey! What's going on over here you brats?" Elliot barks coming up behind me. I jump as his hand gently slides over my waist before he walks ahead of me, putting on his second in command mafia mask. "Get back to work!"

"Stupid rabbit!"

"We were only playing!" They pout. I nervously gulp as I look over my embarrassing mess. I can't show him these. They're all ruined and aren't even fit for a _dog_ at this point! While Elliot argues with the twins I quickly gather up the remains and hurry inside, casting a quick glance back. I bite my lip as Elliot looks up, locking eyes with mine before I scurry behind the door and find a servant. I shove the cookies into his hands and look him dead in the eyes - or at least where his eyes should be.

"Burn these." I order. He tilts his head, surprised but otherwise smiles.

"Oh? Alright Miss Jackie." He happily cheers as I hurry passed him. Quickly now quickly now~ to Blood's office we go to pretend I came to look up a book~

"Give me those."

"Yes Master Elliot~," the same servant hums. I turn around spying Elliot behind me holding the back of disgraces and pulls out a cookie with a bit of dirt in the orange frosting.

"E-Elliot, go throw those away!" I shout, trying to snatch them from his hands. I smack against his chest as he holds them over his head, clearly out of my smaller reach as I try to take them.

"G-Give those back!" I watch with horror as he takes a bite out of the one, looking off to the side as he tastes the terrible excuse for a cookie.

"It's good." He says, popping the rest of it into his mouth before taking another.

"Elliot, don't eat those they fell on the ground!" I growl as if the little bit of information will make him spit it up.

"Did they? But they taste really good," he hums, licking a bit of frosting off his thumb, "besides, you made this for me so like hell I'm going to let someone 'burn it'."

He chuckles as I lightly thump my head against his chest suddenly embarrassed. I can't believe I just kicked up that much of a fuss over some stupid cookies. I stiffen as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. He tilts my pouting face up by the chin, landing his lips over my mouth. I hesitate before shyly pushing back a little. No matter how many times I kiss Elliot I don't think I'll ever get used to my heart nearly exploding. His ears twitch as he pulls back with a grin, probably hearing my little ticking bomb of a heart.

"Thanks for the treat."

"T-The cookies aren't that good." I mumble as a faint flush rises to my cheeks. He sweetly smiles as he leans down, kissing my ear.

"I wasn't talking about the cookies." He whispers making me shiver. I clap my hand over my ear, suddenly embarrassed.

"D-Don't do that." I feebly mutter trying to move away from him but his arm stays firm.

"Why? I like it when your heart races." He playfully teases as he kisses my forehead. I lightly smack my head into his scarf trying to hide my face. Please stop ... I'm slowly dying over here.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask with a deep blush as he tilts my head up, again planting a kiss on my lips.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to touch my woman?" He hums as a tiny thrumming grunting purr originates in his chest. I stand on my tippy toes barely making it to his neck to give him a small kiss. He tightly hugs me as he leans down giving me better access. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss his jaw making his bunny purrs get louder before I back up. He leans in for another kiss as his eyes start to get a little hazy but my hand shoots up, catching his face. Elliot blinks, surprised.

"You're purring again." I point out making him happily flush.

"I can't help it! I'm so happy when you're here~," he hums before obediently back up. He takes my hand happily kissing the tips of my fingers, "hm~ they taste like carrot frosting~," he teases slyly looking over me from the corner of his eye.

" ... please don't." I meekly squeak before he lightly draws his tongue over my middle finger before sucking on it. My entire face turns to a startling shade of red before he pulls me close.

"I can't help it Jackie! I just wanna eat you up~," he hums lovingly placing multiple kisses up and down my neck. I struggle to hold back my laughs as his quick kisses tickle my neck, looking to anyone for help just as Blood rounds the corner. He pauses, assessing the situation before rolling his eyes with a smirk. I wait for him to intervene but he only watches my struggling all for his own amusement. Blood ... I'll never forgive you for this. Eventually even he gets sick of it and walks up behind Elliot, tapping him on the back with his cane.

"Elliot, that sort of public display is revolting. Control yourself." Blood huffs as the entertainment gets stale. Elliot immediately pulls away and straightens his back before sheepishly scratching his head.

"I can't help it, Blood. She's just so cute!" He hums sneaking in another quick kiss or two.

"Yes, well ravish her another time then. We have work to do before the move. I can feel it coming." Blood huffs as he walks off. I sigh, thankful he stopped the little 'ravishing' as he would call it.

"Yeah. I guess I'll just go back to the Amusement Park then." I say. Elliot smiles and starts to run after Blood before pausing, leaping back and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you go make some more carrot cookies in the kitchen while we're gone?" He asks with a hint of desperation in his voice. I pull back, spying the tiny spark of fear in his violet eyes before he hurries off to join Blood.

What was that about ... ah.

That's right. I'm still being targeted by that faction or whatever. I almost forgot about that. I slightly blush as I watch him run off after Blood. R-Right. Cookies ...

‡

"It burns even faster in _this_ oven how is that even possible?!" I shout nearly chucking the pan halfway across the room as I scrap off yet more failures. Am I really that bad at cooking? I'm really not! It must be some sort of oven conspiracy I just know it. I roughly plop the dough onto the counter kneading some more carrot flakes and flour into it.

I wonder where Alice went? She was here for a little bit but left pretty quickly after a servant whispered something to her. Maybe it was another one of Blood's threats to make her quickly come before he comes in here himself and drags her away?

I jump as a large, warm body presses against my back while his large, strong hands fluidly flow over mine. My blood boils as Elliot rests his chin on my shoulder looking over the fine work I'm doing.

"Smells good." He breathes with a chuckle as he pushes against my fingers and helps knead the dough. I try to concentrate on the dough unable to look away at how his large hands easily swallow mine up whole. A shiver travels down my spine as I try not to feel his muscles flexing and relaxing as his digits flawlessly knead the dough. So embarrassing ... why am I thinking about that at a time like this?

"Those are all the burnt cookies you're smelling. Did you finish up the rest of what I made?" I ask desperately trying to change the topic.

"So? They still smell good." He hums as I try to shrink into a little ball of embarrassed happiness before an idea comes to mind.

"H-Hey, Elliot, can you get the pan over there?" I ask pointing to the clean pan on the counter.

"Sure." He hums, kissing my cheek before going over to the pan. I clutch my racing heart struggling to calm down. Shut up shut up _shut up_! He can hear that, I'm positive he can hear that! I quickly get the other pan and nervously start shaping out the carrot shapes before lying them down. Elliot glances over my work making my heart skip a beat.

"I-Is there something wrong with the carrots?" I ask, suddenly feeling very self conscious about my shaping skills.

"Hm? Not at all. They look great!" He says before popping a rounded ball of dough in his mouth.

"Hey, don't eat the cookie dough until they're done!"

"Hm? You wanna taste?" He croons as he picks me up and sets me on the counter.

"E-Elliot ... ," I mumble as he sweetly connects his mouth to mine. I tremble beneath his lips trying to woman up and push back but my self-confidence is shattered to pieces. Why have I just been feeling like crap lately? Because I can't even make cookies without messing something up?

Elliot senses my distress and smoothly glides his hands over my hips, bringing up his left up and run his fingers through my hair. I shiver as my blood burns. This feels nice ... I twitch as his tongue lightly flies over my bottom lip.

Meh, to heck with it.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him close, shyly letting him enter my mouth. His fleshy muscle easily dominates mine despite my resistance, evenly exploring as the taste of the carrot cookie dough thoroughly soil my mouth. I lightly rub back as he leans forward, pushing me against the counter. My eyes pop open as he lays on top of me, hungrily taking my cheeks between his hands and pushes closer. I whip my head back smacking against the hard granite counter.

"Ouch ... ," I grumble before he whips me back up to a sitting position, gently feeling the tender area.

"You alright?" He asks, concerned as he turns my head. I stiffen as my heart pounds so hard it feels like it's about to jump out of my throat.

"Y-Yeah," I sheepishly laugh before the sound sticks in my throat as Elliot leans in for another kiss. I start to panic before covering his mouth just as it taps against my lips. We blink, both surprised by my movement. "Uh, um, t-the cookies. T-T-They need to g-go in."

"Oh. Right." He says as he moves aside, helping me onto the tiled floor. I hastily toss the cookies into the oven, setting the timer this time before trying to book it out of there.

"I, uh, forgot something back at the Amusement Park!" I shout before his arm snakes around my waist yanking me right back into the kitchen. He shuts the door and locks it trapping me against the heavy wooden doors.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asks with twitching ears. I look off to either side as if there was someone to intervene but there is, of course, only me and Elliot in the room.

"W-W-Well, I'm not avoiding you I-I just remembered that I needed to get something done at the Amusement Park?" I squeak sounding more like a question than an answer. His eyes narrow as his ears droop down.

"What do you have to do there?"

"Oh, uh what?"

"What do you have to do that the Amusement Park?" He repeats making sure there are no escape routes for me.

"What do I have to do, yeah uh, good question." I say, trying to stall for time as my mind, of course, hits a mind block. What is there for me to do? Nothing. I have off today.

"You're lying. Why are you lying?" He asks tapping his forehead to mine.

"U-Um ... uh ... ," my mind races to find something to do but of course finds nothing. Elliot's eyes fall as he gently pecks me on the lips before retreating.

"Is it that terrible here that you can't wait to leave?" Oh don't play that card! That's _so_ not fair! "Well?"

"O-Of course it isn't, Elliot." I like it here. I really, really like it here. Why? Because Elliot is here. And why do I want to leave so badly? Because Elliot is here. He makes my heart pound so fast I don't know what to do with it and my blood boil without even trying.

It's scary how easily he can rile me up.

"Then why do you want to get away from me so quickly?" He pouts not wanting to give up his position over me.

"E-Elliot ... ," I whine not knowing what to do or say. I can't tell him the truth; it's so embarrassing! My face flushes catching his attention as he patiently waits for my answer. How ... how can I possibly answer such an embarrassing question?

We both jump as the timer goes off.

"A-Ah, we should get the cookies before they burn." I quickly say thankful for the distraction. I try to push pass his arm but his bicep visibly bulges under his jacket showing how much force he's really putting into pushing against the wall.

"Let them burn. Tell me why, Jackie." He presses, really refusing to let up even an inch.

"I - I won't say! It's so embarrassing, Elliot!" I complain as I shove against his chest trying to use force to worm myself out of this one.

"Do you really think I'll think anything less of you? Jackie, just tell me." He pleads, holding my hands up his ticking clock. I shiver from the pure intent of prying it out of me in his voice. I look away noticing something flickering in the oven. My eyes bug out as I realize what it is.

"E-Elliot the cookies are on fire!"

"Like I said, let them burn. Now tell me why and I'll put them out." He pushes, refusing to relent no matter what. My eyes remain locked onto the burning oven as the flames begin to spread.

"I-It's spreading! Elliot, let go so I can put them out!" I beg trying to dip beneath his arm. His hands immediately grip my waist pulling me right back where he wanted me.

"Tell. Me." He growls, his ears at the lowest point that they can go. My gaze dart between his burning violet eyes and the fire which is consuming the entire oven, even spreading to the adjacent ones. My panic begins to spread as I realize he was willing to let the whole kitchen burn if I don't tell him.

"FINE! It's because you get me so heated up without that I don't know what to do with myself! And worst of all you don't even have to _try_! Just looking at you freaking torches the butterflies in my stomach and_ OH MY GOSH _that fire is spreading to _all_ of the other ovens!" I shriek as my entire face is consumed in a red hot mess. He stands up, blinking in shock as I dart to the nearest fire extinguisher and douse the flames until they don't even think about lighting up again. I hunch over, gasping in pure shock. My gosh ... I can't believe he was about to burn down the whole kitchen burn just because I didn't listen to him! I jump as I hear tiny beeps going off on the ceiling before I am showered with water.

"Oh NOW you go off?! Where were you five _freaking_ minutes ago?!" I demand to no one in particular shaking my fists at the water sprinklers. I heavily sigh and drop the red canister as I hold my aching head. That idiot ... I yelp as Elliot's strong arms wrap around my waist, nuzzling his head into my neck. "E-Elliot?"

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"T-Tell you what?" I stutter unable to think straight as his teeth lightly graze my earlobe.

"But, you're wrong," he says, kissing my jaw, "it's _you_ who makes _me_ go absolutely nuts without even trying."

"R-Really?" I ask hardly believing what he said. No ... no, no. I'm _pretty_ sure it's the other way around. Elliot pauses as his ears twitch. Without a pause in beat he sweeps me off my feet, effortlessly tossing me over his shoulder. "E-Elliot!"

He quickly crosses the room and unlatches the bar, opening the door so some armed faceless servants with guns could come running in.

"Clean this mess up and don't disturb me." He orders. Their faces stare at him before turning to me. I stiffen as they all immediately smile getting the wrong idea in their heads.

"But of course~,"

"You two have fun now!"

"Aw~ how nice it is to be young again." They all hum.

"Good." Elliot huffs, clearly not catching onto what they are implying. Oh balls ... I look up spying them all giving us lovey dovey looks and thumbs up as Elliot trots off to his room. I return with middle fingers absolutely pissed that they aren't helping me out of this one before Elliot rounds a few corners, slipping into his room. My heart beats like crazy as he tosses me onto his bed, ears down with a blush over his cheeks. I look away with my own flush trying not to lose my temper.

"See why I didn't want to tell you?" I nastily growl. Yep there goes my temper. Elliot's eyes drift back over me as his grunting purrs begin to riddle through his chest.

"N-Not really. Jackie, if you wanted to do those things then why didn't you just tell me? Can't you tell that ... that I'm holding back?" He asks with a deep flush.

"H-Holding back?" How in the heck has he been holding back?! He's been all over me since I got here!

"Yes. J-Jackie ... I'm a grown man, and have very mature desires. I didn't follow them because I didn't think you were ready for it." His flush only deepens as he takes off his jacket and side belt, placing them on a nearby chair. I nervously shrink back as the little hornets in my stomach begin to viciously sting my sides.

"O-Oh ... right." I mutter. How could I be so naive? It never crossed my mind that Elliot wanted t-_that_ from me. My legs immediately cross as Elliot sits on the side of the bed refusing to make eye contact with my as the tips of his ears turn red. Ah ... he's really embarrassed admitting that too.

"Jackie ... do you think any less of me for having those sorts of desires?" He asks as he keeps his eyes on the door. I nervously gulp. W-Well ... it certainly has opened a whole new door for me. I've never met a guy who wanted _that_ from me before. I nervously bite my lip before leaning against his back and wrap my arms around his torso.

"Y-You're right Elliot. I'm not ready for something like _that_." I say as my heart begins to pound harder. "B-But that doesn't mean we can't ... can't ... ," I bury my face against his back as it gets too embarrassing for me to say it out loud. I can't do it! I can't just say 'we can't go that far but I'll more than happily make out with you'.

"We can't what?" He asks, immediately perking up as he turns around.

"C-C-C-C-C-Can't ... ," I sound like a broken record player as I struggle to find the right words. "I can't say it!" I shout before burying my face in one of his pillows. I stiffen as I hear him shift over the bed, drawing next to me as he wraps my arms around my shoulders.

"Can't _what_?" He asks as his teeth graze my ear. I tremble as I look up at him with a severely red face.

"I-I would say it but I think you've figured it out." My voice shoots up at the end as his entire face falls blank.

"_Really_?" He asks, almost eagerly as his ears stand straight up. He leans forward with excited eyes as I shrink back.

"Y-Yeah." I whisper as the hornets are set on fire in my stomach. He gently smiles as he flings the pillow across the room immediately kissing me. The savage animal rips through my system setting me on fire as I eagerly return the affection, running my hands through his orange curls.

Elliot's grunting hums grew louder as he visibly fights for control. He sits up and yanks me onto his lap hitching my legs around his waist. I eagerly comply and tightly hold his jaws where I want them, roughly moving my lips against his. Elliot's hands slide down my sides and pause on my hips before slipping around. I gruffly hum as he tightens his grip nearly making me lose my sanity as I pull on his hair.

"E-Elliot ... ," I breathe as his flips me back onto the bed, tightly holding my rump as his lips explore my neck.

"Louder ... ," he mutters, visibly shivering from me calling his name. My heart races, catching the attention of his flickering ears. I pant for air as my blood flares up begging to be smothered by Elliot's body alone. I gasp as he bites my neck.

"E-Elliot!" I shout before he pulls back with a quick gasp. He sets me down and backs up against the backboard, holding his mouth as he tries to control his grunting purrs. I heavily breathe watching as Elliot struggles to control himself.

"Y-You alright?" I ask as I sit on his lap. He cranes his neck back as his thrumming grunts start to quiet down.

"Y-Yeah but your plump butt against my legs isn't helping." He whines lightly smacking his head against the backboard hoping pain will take his mind off of me. Hm~ I wanna tease him.

"Yeah? Does this help?" I tease as I run my hands up his thighs, over his hips and up his shirt to his stomach. My nails lightly claw at his rippling muscles as they tense and relax in a mad effort not to go insane. His fingers dig into the sheets as he tightly grips his mouth, shaking as he struggles to fight his instincts.

I smile and withdraw my hands, making him breathe a sigh of relief until my fingers pick at the buttons of his shirt. His grunting hums immediately flurry around his vibrating chest with each fast breath as I undue to shirt looking over his well chiseled body. Ha! He's really fighting it too. He leans forward before smacking his head against the backboard hard. I hold back a laugh and gently set my hand over his chest. I gently rest my head on his shoulder listening and feeling his clock going crazy.

_ticktockticktockti-ticktocktocktick-tockticktickti -tock_

"Heh ... you're clock is beating like crazy."

"A-A-And who-whose fa-ult is t-that?" Elliot gasps through his grunting purrs hardly able to come up with a coherent sentence. I smile and gently doodle circles around his heart making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"You're so fun to tease, Elliot!" I cry as I kiss the corner of his jaw. His hands tightly grip my hips, refusing to let me go anywhere.

"D-Don't ... that's not nice. It's torture!"

"Torture to you is fun to me." I brazenly tease as I lightly suck on his neck making his grunting hums grow louder. I giggle and simply lay my head on his shoulder letting him gain control again. He shakily breathes out as he gets control, kissing me on the forehead.

"That was mean." He pouts. I smile and slip my arm up his back, tugging on his ears and make him blush.

"That was fun~," I hum as I pull his ear down. I hesitate before lightly nibbling on it, watching his eyes bug open as his flush grows.

"A-A-Ah ah ah -!" He pants before I let go with a satisfied smile. Fun~

"Alright, I'm done. And you?" I ask with an innocent smile. Elliot looks at the ceiling trying to calm his racing clock.

"T-Too much ... ," he whines, "for someone who doesn't want to go all the way you sure are acting otherwise." I blink before pulling back with wide eyes. I really _did_ go too far.

Oops.

"A-Ah! No, I don't mean it like that!" He reassures, completely flustered as he tries to wave off my panic.

"S-Sorry." I mumble before climbing off of him, heading towards the door. "I think I need to go cool my head. See you tomorrow, Elliot -!" My voice jumps as his hands snatch a hold on my hips, spinning me around to face him.

"D-Don't go." He says with that same desperate flare lighting up in his eyes.

"Why not?" I counter, confused. He blindly looks over me as he searches for an excuse.

"S-Stay the night with me." He asks as his ears pull back.

"H-Huh?!" I ask, near panicking. But he just promised not to do _that_ yet -!

"Not li-like _that_! I-I mean, just stay here for tonight. I," he hesitates before deeply flushing, "I want to wake up. N-Next to your face, that is."

"O-Oh." I slowly breath out a relieved sigh. Ah ... so that's what he means. "F-Fine. But I really do need sleep, Elliot. I've got a lot of work to do at the Amusement Park."

"R-Right." He says, looking off as his ears nervously twitch. My eyes narrow in on the quirk.

"What are you hiding from me?" I ask suspiciously eyeing up his ears.

"H-Hiding? Oh, it's nothing Jackie. Here, you can wear this." He says, quickly getting out his pajama top and places it in my hands. "I'll be right back. There's some business I need to take care of."

He leaps over to the door in a single bound before rushing out the door. I catch sight of some servants waiting at the door with some cheeky expressions.

"Well~ how was it, Master March?"

"W-What?"

"Oh~ you know~,"

"I know what? GAH!" he shouts as he finally gets it, "go away with your pestering selves!" He growls before his voice quiets to a mutter. I ignore his business and slip into the bathroom, putting on the pajama top. I faintly blush as I eye the complimenting green underwear and bra I'm wearing beneath it. I feel like a freaking carrot dressed like this. "Jackie, I - Jackie?!" Elliot's voice cries, panicked.

"I'm in here, Elliot." I call before folding up my clothes and exiting the bathroom. I look up spying Elliot just tying on his orange silk pants.

"O-Oh ... alright." He says a little breathlessly as he puts his clothes aside and turns off the light. I watch him through the darkness as he scurries into the bed placing my clothes next to his.

Oh man ... relax. We are _just_ sleeping. No hanky panky here~ nope not at all. I bravely turn to the bed as my heart thrums hard in my chest before crawling beneath the sheets. Elliot remains stiff as a board until I get comfortable, facing the room with my back towards him. I jump as I hear the sheets rustle, stiffening as his arm drapes over my waist. I pick my head up flinching as his freaking melon of a bicep presses against my head, offering a pillow.

"I-I won't do anything. Promise." He says as he snuggles closer in the spooning position. I lightly let out a sigh reveling the face I fit perfectly into his arms. This feels nice. It feels like he's protecting me, being so stuffed in his arms. It feels so warm, too. I lightly breathe in his musky scent as sleep begins to drift over me like a gentle wave.

Yeah ... I could get used to this.

ELLIOT'S POV

I can't let her find out. I can't let her find out Wonderland is about to experience a move. If she does she'll head right back to the Amusement Park to her 'home'. What if our lands are separated? Then I wouldn't be able to see her for who knows how long leaving her in the clutches of that d***ed cat, Boris?

My very clock as a Role Holder madly ticks with terrible anticipation. It's going to happen tonight, too. I'm glad I sent the servants out to gather her stuff and bring it into the adjacent room to mine. My arms tighten around her tiny body as I kiss her ear.

Please forgive me for tricking you. I made you stay at the Mansion for the sole purpose of not losing you. Jackie will understand, I'm sure. My clock nervously ticks counting on her blow up tomorrow when she finds out. Either when the Amusement Park is gone or she finds that her stuff is all here. Either way it's a loss for me.

I gently smile as I hear her smooth breathing and her gentle thumping heart. But, it is worth it. I can handle a bit of thrashing here and there if it means I can keep her near me. A faint blush lights up my face as I think of the 'torture' she inflicted on me earlier. If her anger is expressed in that way I can't exactly guarantee mine or her safety. I had no idea she had the kind of fire in her! I eagerly grin as I gently rub her belly, making her suck in a deep breath as he arches her back against my stomach. It makes me very happy that she does have that fire in her, thought.

I love it~

‡

Oh~ Elliot you tricky JERK! How do you think Jackie is going to react when she finds out about Elliot tricking her? **_10 REVIEWS_**for the next chapter~!


	2. Chapter 2

A strong thrumming purr vibrates against my shoulder blades as my back arches into Elliot's stomach. I heavily sigh sleepily waking up to a wide strip of light surging into my eyes. Hm ... ow ... I try to block out the light but it slips through the cracks in my digits.

"Hrmph ... 's bright ... ," I mutter as I flip over pressing my head into Elliot's chest. A light laugh slips through my throat as I press against his warm bare chest, humming as I lightly tap my fingers against his collarbone.

"You awake?" Elliot sleepily mumbles refusing to open his eyes just yet. I smile and kiss his collarbone.

"Mraw - yeah." I moan as I sit up, rubbing my eyes awake as Elliot's arm remains drooped over my lap. The sheets slide against each other as Elliot's chest presses against my back his arms forming a mini cage around my waist. I giggle as he softly brushes his lips over my shoulder encouraging me to return his affection. My hand snakes up to his head lightly ruffling his orange hair.

"Hm~ I'm still sleepy." Elliot yawns dragging me down with him as he lays on his back securely holding me to his chest. I snort a laugh and twist around in his grasp poking the tip of his nose and his hands gently lay over my hips.

"Yeah? Well I've got to go to work so~ let go." I tease with a serious hint, softly drawing my fingers down his throat. He closes his eyes and pleasantly hums.

"Hm~ work ... work!?" He shouts, his eye bursting open as he looks over me with, yet again, a spark of fear in his eyes. His ears restlessly twitch as he frowns thinking hard about something. I smile and doodle circles around his clock.

"You're going to break something thinking that hard." I murmur before trying to get up. My spine stiffens as his hands venture back, tightly grasping with intent of not letting go.

"I'm hungry. Let me eat?" He playfully asks with a strained smile before planting kisses on my neck. I raise my eyebrows as he sits up, still tightly grasping through my underwear, kissing my jaw and anywhere else he can reach. My arms lightly lay on his shoulders as I let him get away with the affection for a little bit while I wake up.

Alright Elliot your cuteness can only go so far.

"Let go, Elliot." I mutter, reaching up and push his chin away.

"But why? I want to touch my woman." He growls with a grin, obviously hiding something behind his violet eyes.

"Your 'woman' needs to go to work."

"Boo! Stay here for a while longer. Hey, let's go try making those carrot cookies." He excitedly says as his ears flinch around like crazy. What is he hiding? I heavily sigh. Whatever I'll think about it some more at work.

"In the ovens you torched? Yeah, no. Let's not. Besides," I continue as I sit up and gently kiss his lips, "it's not like I'll be gone very long."

"But we hardly get to see each other." He complains, almost as if he is trying every angle there is to get me to stay, "just stay here another day. Please, for me?" I roll my eyes and slide off his lap trotting over to my clothes.

"I have work Elliot and I'm sure you do too. I can't go shirking off of work just because you ask me to." I smile, amused at his attempts to make me stay. It's almost cute but it's starting to hedge more towards annoyance at this point.

"Please, Jackie? What if those people come back and attack you?"

"I've got Boris, Gowland, and my period to help me." I huff as I gather my clothes, slipping into the bathroom.

"That's not good enough!" Stupid. Never underestimate a woman's menstrual cycle. It will beat you and leave you out to dry like nobody's business. I open the door and toss Elliot his shirt before heading towards the door.

"Well, it'll be good enough for now."

"At least stay for breakfast." He huffs, remaining firm in his stance. I sigh and lean back into his embrace, lightly tugging on his hair.

"Yes, Elliot you are cute and yes, you are adorable but~ I have work. I'll see you soon." I say as I reach up on my tippy toes and kiss his jaw before heading out the door.

"H-Hey, wait -!" He asks, coming out into the hall with his orange silk pants on. "Are you sure you can't at least stay for a short stroll through the rose garden? We've installed a new fountain."

"Oh ho~ trying to salvage the magic from last night?"

"It appears so~,"

"Why else would he chase her half naked?"

"Ah." Elliot utters as his face darkens with embarrassment. I smirk and tap him on the chest.

"Bye bye Elliot~," I hum, trotting off to the main doors as he zooms back into his room. Stupid hare. Oh well. A smile crosses my face as my chest warms up. That's just the kind of guy I fell for I guess.

"La di la di da~ oh? Oh! Hey look it's Jackie!" Ace cries from the woods as he hurries to the path. I heavily sigh as the night hops out of the bushes giving me a big bear hug. "Hey Jackie!"

"Hey Ace." I roll my eyes as he sets me down looking at me with a big grin.

"Hey, you lost too?" Ace asks with a grin. I chuckle and continue walking slightly irked as he follows me.

"Nope. I, unlike you, know where I'm going."

"So then~ where are you going?" Ace asks with a darker purr. I glance over my shoulder spying his smile as wide as ever but his eyes color with a different sense of cheer. I pick up my pace watching as he follows close behind.

"To work."

"At the Amusement Park?"

"That's where I work."

"Really? You know where it is?" He hums with a strange note to his voice.

" ... yeah ... Ace, are you alright? You're acting strange." His smile falls as he looks to the ground trotting beside me.

" ... the Clock Tower moved."

"It _moved_? What are you talking about?" I ask starting to get concerned with my happy go lucky friend. Yeah, he's got a dark side but all in all he's a good guy.

"Haven't you noticed? This is Clover Country." Ace continues with a monotone voice masking what he's really feeling.

"What? No, Ace, it's Heart Country - oof." I huff as I run into something plushy. I look up spying a giant mushroom in the middle of the street. Huh?

"Why is there a mushroom here?" I ask looking around and spying more giant mushrooms, some as big as houses and others the size of my thumb.

"It's normal for mushrooms to grow here. I thought you would be more concerned with the fish swimming around your leg!" Ace erupts into laughter as something slips up my pants slapping into my leg.

"Oh my gosh what's in my pants?!" I scream wrestling with my belt. The wriggling thing thrashes around in the pant leg traveling further up to my thigh. "Get it out get it out _get it out_!"

"Ok~!" Ace cries as he tackles me into the bushes. His strong hands easily sweep aside my fingers as he slips off the belt in one go yanking my pants down to my knees. I breathe hard as I watch a fish head poke out of the fabric, hopping into the air as it swims off into a nearby tree.

" ... what in the heck did I just witness?" I ask staring dumbly as the fish hides behind the branches of the tree, breathing completely normal. I jump as Ace leans on my knees dreamily looking over my dark green lacy underwear.

"It's normal. It's Clover Country, after all. There's no Clock Tower, or Amusement Park here. We both lost something important, didn't we?" Ace sadistically purrs as he cups my cheek and leans forward.

"Jackie, would you like to get lost with me?" I growl and slap his hand away as I jumped to my feet, wrestling my pants back on and belt.

"Awe~! But I _liked_ being in your pants!" Ace whines reverting back to his happy go lucky self. I raise my foot and stomp on his head, not hard enough to hurt him but solid enough to get my point across.

"Go away, Ace. I'm going to the Amusement Park." I growl hopping over the bushes. This is crazy! Giant masses of land don't just up and go in the middle of the night. Ace is just being Ace right now. Irrational and stupid. "Look, follow me and I'll take you to the Clock Tower."

"You think you can?" He dangerously asks as he peers over to me. I shiver under his intense gaze continuing at a brisk pace.

"Yes. And then I'll show you that it's still there and you were just lost."

"Really? Thanks Jackie!" He happily cries wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Let go."

"I don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Just get off."

"No."

"Ugh." I huff suffering through Ace's twisted affection. Fine. Whatever! I'll just dump his stupid butt at Clock Tower and head to the Amusement Park. No big deal.

As we trot passed the town I begin to have a very unsettling feeling settling in my gut. Wasn't that a bakery at the corner and not a shoe store? Or that sidewalk. Those colors are different than the sidewalk at the entrance before. Why does that all look different now?

"Are you starting to see it?" Ace asks as hot breath blows into my ear. I shiver and smack his head away trying to ignore the renovated town.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I huff, snatching his hand and guiding him around to the front of the Clock Tower. I slow to a stop as I look over the new building. What ... is this?

"See? You're lost too. This is Clover Tower, Jackie." Ace's gently places his hands on my shoulder as he leans down into my ear. "The Amusement Park and Clock Tower are gone. They moved and there's no telling when it will be back."

"H-Hey ... get off, Ace." I growl, frightened as my little heart pounds hard. That's impossible. How is that possible?!

_Anything can happen in Wonderland._

"You see it now? You're pretty lost right now, Jackie. Your Amusement Park is gone. Where are you going to go now?" He asks with a smirk before curling it into a wide grin. "Hey! Hey! I know! Come stay at Heart Castle!" His eyes grow a little distant as he gazes into my green eye, "maybe, with you there I'll be a little less lost?"

"ACE!"

_BANG_

I scream as Ace hooks his arm around my waist, leaping back as his sword smokes from where a bullet nearly hit him dead in the heart.

"Whew~ that was close March Hare." Ace sings with a cheerful smile. "Hey, hey, you knew the move was coming didn't you? You felt it right? Isn't it surprising how the Clock Tower and Amusement Park are gone?"

"L-Liar!" I shout, shoving against his chest. I stumble back before darting down the path to the Amusement Park.

"Jackie, wait -!" Elliot cries before metal clashes. No no no no no! Not again! I couldn't have lost everything again! This is just some sick joker Ace is playing on me! My lungs burn as I haphazardly roll to a stop, looking at the endless woods before me.

Where is my Amusement Park?

My chest tightly constricts as I slowly shake my head.

Why?

Why do I always lose things important to me?

First my home in my world. And now the Amusement Park here.

Ace, he was talking about some sort of move? I stare at the sea of trees reviewing everything that Boris, Blood, and Ace have said to me. They were all talking about a move. Boris ... is he gone now? I suck in a quickly breath as it finally hits. He was talking about me being happy that he would finally be gone? Did he know the Amusement Park was going to move? Then why didn't he tell me? Was it because ... he wanted me to be happy with Elliot?

My knees buckle as I drop to the ground in shock. That's what it was. He thought he was pestering me being with Elliot. I mean, he _was_ but that doesn't mean I want him gone!

A-And what about the others? Why didn't they tell me about the lands themselves moving? If I had known that I would have stayed at the Amusement Park!

...Wouldn't I have?

I mean, it makes sense to stay here. These guys have always supported me even when everyone was basically pushing me out. They've been my solid base, my job, my home, my _family_ while I've been here.

Wait a minute.

"J-Jackie! Hey! Are you alright?" Elliot's voice shouts from behind. I lifelessly stare at the trees as he crouches down in front of me and shakes my shoulders. "Jackie, look at me. Are you hurt?"

"You _knew_." I breathe out as my chest tightens. He knew the lands were going to move. That's why he was so scared every time I tried to leave. _That's_ why he wanted me to stay and bake terrible cookies. _That's_ why he made a stay the night. _That's_ why he didn't want me to leave in the morning. He did this because he knew the Amusement Park was going to move.

He selfishly made me stay so I would lose my second home.

"I," he hesitates, thinking twice about lying. "I did. I tricked you, Jackie. But I love you and please understand that I only did that so we wouldn't be separated and-,"

"Elliot."

"Y-Yeah ... ?" He squeaks as my hands shoot up tightly gripping his long ears. My head shoots up with fire in my eyes making his face pale in pure terror.

"YOU STUPIT RABBIT!" I scream yanking his head all the way to the cobblestone path that one led to the Amusement Park.

"It hurts!" Elliot cries as I swing around and straddle his back, continuing to stretch out his ears like taffy.

"_Good!_ Why would you trick me? Why didn't you just tell me the truth you _stupid cotton tail_!" I rant continuing to try and pull his ears.

"B-B-But then you would have stayed and _OUCH_! I-I-I wouldn't have gotten to see you!" He cries, trying to reach back but the pain is too much for him to bare.

"That is a _very_ stupid excuse you stupid rabbit! Stupid hare! Stupid, stupid bunny!" I shout, pinning him down as I get ready to yank his stupid ears right out of his stupid skull.

"I-I-I-I-If it's your stuff you're worried about don't worry! I had some servants come to the Amusement Park before the move - _YE-OUCH_! A-And they only moved to another place so they're perfectly fine - _EEEEEEKKKKK_!" He shrieks as I twist and mangle his ears.

"You think this is just because of my stuff or even them moving?! How much of an idiot are you?!" He's so stupid! This isn't about my stuff or even the fact that the Amusement Park along with Mary and Boris moved, although it is an important part.

It's the fact he tricked me away from my 'home' here in Wonderland.

My support. My very base. No more Mary, the father figure, to come up with ingenius ways to harm people on rides, to which I would scold him. No more Boris, older brother, to beat around when he leaves dead crap in front of my door. No more ... no more fixing machines and working my mind. No more job. No more smiling Amusement Park employees. None of that. Just me and ...

Just me and me alone just as it always have been.

"Very - _OUCH_ - stupid! I'm a stupid, stupid idiotic - _AH_! - man who can't - _NO_ _NOT_ _THERE_! - do anything! P-Please let go you're ripping my ears right out!" He screams as his grips the base of his ears so they aren't at least pulled right out. My grip begins to falter as I see tears well up in his pained eyes.

What am I doing? Yes, I really, really like Elliot. I like him to the point that going on about daily life would be _very_ boring, and nothing to look forward to. I-I like him as a friend and as a man. A man who I trusted and never thought would trick me like this.

Why, Elliot?

"E-Elliot ... I trusted you! Why ... why did I _believe_ you?" My shaky hands loosen their death grip on his ears. I gently slide back, biting my lip as betrayal remains clear in my eyes. He remains low on the ground, submitting as his crumbled and ruffled ears fall back.

I take a few steps back looking over what I've done to the big man. That was temporary relief. Nothing ... nothing is really going to fix this. I stare at the ground struggling to put a name to so many emotions swirling around in my gut as Elliot hops up, nervously patting my shoulders.

"L-Look, they're fine, Jackie. If y-you're worried about their health then it's groundless. They just moved, that's all. A-A-And they'll be back I promise. Hey." Elliot sweetly says between his pained whines as he tilts my chin up. I lifelessly gaze over Elliot unable to tell if I love him or loathe his very guts. "Oh come on! You said you wanted to get to know me so what's better than us living together?"

"Elliot ... I-I-I'm so disappointed in you," I breathe, shaking my head as I head back to the mansion with a sore heart. Elliot remains frozen on the spot, unable to move from my crippling words. Elliot, it's not about the fact that Mary and Boris have been taken from me. It's not even about my stuff that I'm so upset about.

It's the fact that you're willing to trick and hurt me to get what you want.

‡

Oh no poor Jackie! How do you think their relationship is going to be like now after this new fact as arisen in Jackie's eyes? Answer in the reviews~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Um ... M-Miss Jackie? Are you alright-,"

"FINE."

"O-Oh ... a-a-alright, Miss Jackie." The maid nervously laughs as I angrily tromp down the halls. Now what am I supposed to do? I'm so bored I'm about to beat my head against the wall to see how much brain cells I can lose. The twins, for once, are guarding the gate and Blood is off doing who knows what and Elliot -

"Hey, Jackie!" Elliot cheerfully cries with a big smile. I blindly look over his bandaged ears, feeling little sense of remorse as I side step him. "Ah."

"Oh, good evening Master March," the servant politely says as she bows to Elliot.

"Y-Yeah, you as well - Jackie, wait up." Elliot cries as I take a sharp turn, stupidly hoping to lose him on his own turf. I angrily roll my eyes as he grabs my shoulder making me look at him. "Jackie, look, I'll apologize as many times as I need to but why are you ignoring me like this?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just walking here." I callously return as I stare out the window, staring at the lit lamp posts.

"Then why didn't you say hi back?"

"Stop being so sensitive and leave me alone." I growl, reaching up for his ear. His teeth click together as I tightly grab the sensitive flesh. I coldly stare at his scrunched up face clearly ready to suffer the torture at hand. This is ... kind of pathetic, really. What kind of man puts up with such an abusive woman?

It's pathetic and I dislike it.

I let go and continue to walk down the hall.

"J-Jackie, please wait." He calls as a servant bumps into him.

"Master March, here is some paperwork Blood needs you to fill out right away." Elliot looks up to me, torn before taking the papers.

"Y-Yeah, thank you." He mutters with a heavy sigh as he turns and heads off to his room/office.

Pathetic.

"Ah~ Miss Jackie, Blood would to invite you to some midnight tea. Won't you come?" a male servant asks, holding his hand out to escort me. I pause, thinking it over before tossing my care out the window. Oh who the hell cares at this point? It should be _him_ worried about seeing _me_ right now!

"Yeah. Sounds fun." I sarcastically huff as I take his hand, letting him guide me to the garden. I look over the flowers spying them all beautifully in bloom. "The flowers look beautiful." I marvel looking at how the dew clings to the soft pedals in beautiful wonder. They're absolutely gorgeous!

"Yes, Master March has done an excellent job caring for them."

"They're ugly." I growl in pure spite suddenly seeing all the imperfections like a tiny spider beneath the pedal and a few ones that are wilting in the slightest bit.

"E-Eh?! So fast!" The servant cries, surprised at my sudden turn in mood. "I-I see~ so you two are having issues?"

"Nope." I say popping the P at the end. Of course we are you nitwit!

"Ah ha~ yes, Miss Jackie, but I can't help but notice the rather cold shoulder you have been giving him for the past few time changes. It's done devastating damage to Master March." He notes trying to cool the situation before I pop a cap off his stupid butt.

"Good." I heartlessly growl stubbornly looking away.

"Ah~ I thought as much. Very well, Miss Jackie." He sighs, leading me the rest of the way in complete silence. I look up spying Blood staring out over the calm lake, sitting at a small white round tea table with a small plate of not orange snacks and two cups full of tea. The servant pulls out the chair for me as I sit down staring at Blood. The only thing he does is look over the lake before him with a pleasant smile on his face.

We sit in silence for who knows how long, simply staring out over the lake.

"So, I've heard you and Elliot are having some trouble. Imagine my surprise coming into my office and spying Elliot bursting out in tears as he holds his bandaged ears." Blood finally begins with a chuckle, reimagining the moment to his great amusement.

" ... it's his fault." I immediately accuse staring over the water as I refuse to look Blood in the face.

"Now now, she who points the finger first is usually at fault." Blood coos taking a small sip of his tea as he continues to stare over the lake.

"He lied to me." He started this mess and I _refuse_ to give in. Elliot's in the wrong and he knows it too.

"He's in the mafia, Jackie."

"He's mean."

"Once again, mafia my dear. One must have nerves of steel at times to make it through." Blood continues to hum his dainty little tune coolly taking another sip.

"He's an idiot."

"He's only a subordinate."

"He's a stupid hare." I huff.

"You were the one to fall for him." Blood sweetly counters, looking over to me out of the corner of his eyes. "Now go apologize to him. He's far too pathetic in the state he's in now to be of any real use for me."

" ... alright." He's right. This has gone on long enough. I'm not a hateful person at heart and staying this mad for so long is stupid. Hating him isn't going to get me anywhere. I sigh. Leave it to Blood to surprisingly talk me down from smothering the bunny man in his sleep. "Blood, can I borrow a couple hundred bucks?"

"Oh? Of course," he says, handing me a thick wad of greens before holding fast to it, "of course, this means that you will be working here to pay it off yes?"

"Yep." Well now I'm just digging my own grave.

Let's go ahead and dig it deeper.

‡

I nervously trot down the hall towards Elliot's room keeping a fast grip on the insanely heavy bags of sweets. I can't count how many pastry stores I had to go to. Hardly any of them had carrot flavored things! From cakes to cupcakes to cookies to muffins every carrot flavored sweet has been bought down to the last penny Blood loaned me. I even found some carrot wine I didn't even know they made stuff like that! And my gosh are they _heavy_!

I groan before setting them down in front of Elliot's door. I'm glad his doors swing in rather than out. I reach up to the door hesitating. I've been really mean to him lately. Really, _really_ mean to him. Every chance I've gotten I've pulled his ears, stepped on his feet and kept calling him a stupid rabbit. My hand falls to my side as my heart painfully throbs. What makes me think I can so brazenly walk up here and think he'll forgive me so easily?

I pull away from the door, grabbing the note that took hours for me to write and word correctly before crumbling it up into a little ball. I'll stay anonymous. I need to work on making him like me again after beating him so cruelly.

"Ah~ shall I dispose of that for you?" A maid kindly asks as she takes the ball from my hands. My hand twitches towards the ball before holding back.

"Yeah. Burn it too, please."

"Of course~," she hums, continuing her way down the hall before pausing before Elliot's door, taking in the mountain of sweets before it. I quickly slip into my room not wanting to hear it from her. She won't tell him, right? No, she wouldn't. Why would she? I peel off my pants and ball them up before angrily slinging them across the room.

"Idiot idiot _idiot_!" I silently mutter to myself as I clutch my head. If I was Elliot and I found all of those sweets I would definitely burn and make sure it was in front of the other person. Ugh ... whatever ... what's done is done.

I heavily sigh and flip on the fan, turning off the lights. My gosh I can't even sleep with pants on it's so freaking _hot_ in this room! I leap onto the bed and roll onto my back letting the soft waves of air brush over my skin. Man ... if Elliot discovers it was me I'm not going to hear the end of it.

I just hope he doesn't find out it was me.

ELLIOT'S POV

I jerk awake and shoot up in my seat as someone knocks at the door. My ear painfully twitches, assessing how hard the servant knocked. Judging by the daintiness of the knock it's either a maid or that really flamboyant servant Blood recently hired.

"Master March~ you've got a surpri~ise~," she sings, peeking into the door with a big smile. My eyes narrow before I try to rub away the sleepiness. I can't believe I passed out without even making it to my bed.

"Hrm. What is it?" I sleepily yawn resting my chin on my folded arms as another servant pops his head into the room.

"You need to come outside and see for yourself, Master March." The man sweetly entices before both of them retreat, giggling all the way. My head thumps against the wood desk before I slouch to my seats.

"This better be good." I gruffly grumble. I've been worried sick about Jackie's condition so much so that I haven't been able to sleep since she yelled at me. I'm about to pass out from exhaustion! I swing the doors back spying six large bags of sweets.

...

Huh?

The servants stay off a ways letting me inspect the suspicious bags. No one put a bomb in here did they? I gently poke aside the too many pastries to count searching for wires. Huh. They're clean of explosives. But what are all these bags full of carrot pastries doing here?

"Where did this come from?" I ask looking up to the largely smiling and some blushing servants. Did they do this for me or something?

"No clue Master March sir~ but, this note was with it before the deliverer crumbled it up and told me to burn it." My ears immediately twitch towards Jackie's room listening to her gentle heartbeat and smooth breathing. She's fast asleep so it couldn't have been her.

Could it?

I take the crumbled up ball of paper and smooth it against my leg trying to make out the handwriting.

_Elliot,_

_Sorry_

_-Jackie_

...

It's _was_ Jackie -!

JACKIE'S POV

"JACKIE!" Elliot's voice screams as the room is flooded with light, followed with an excessively explosive bang.

"OH MY GOSH -!" I shout, disoriented as I am dragged out of my sleepy dark abyss and fall onto the floor. I spin around, flabbergasted as I spy Elliot shut the door and leap across the room right beside me. I scramble back against the bed as he grabs my hips, widely grinning. "E-Elliot what's going on?!"

"Jackie I love you so much!" He cries tainting my face and neck with too many kisses to count.

"W-Whoa, wait a minute! Elliot what the heck are you doing? I'm still _pissed_ at you!" I growl trying to push him away as he traps me between his body and the bed. He ignores my feeble attempts to get free as he yanks me up by the waist and sets me on the bed.

"I'm so happy! Jackie, you're the best I love you so much!" He gushes with an excited blush. I struggle to push the happy man away as he crushes me with his weight.

"E-E-Elliot, get off you're heavy -!" I grunt while I wheeze. His happy face never falls as he gets to his knees and pulls me right onto his lap, gently touching his forehead to mine.

"I love you Jackie." He lovingly mutters. My heart is sent on a wild tailspin as I struggle to come up with a proper response.

"I. Don't. Love. _You_." I hiss between clenched teeth mentally banging me head against the wall. _IDIOT_! What did I say that? That was so hurtful and not what I meant at _all_! Elliot easily shrugs it off as his naughty fingers slip beneath my hips and tightly grab my butt.

"That's alright. I'll just make you fall in love with me." He gives me a toothy grin as he sweetly covers my neck in kisses.

"E-Elliot!" I reprovingly shout as he pushes my back against the bed, eagerly kneading his hands as he softly sucks on my neck. "K-Knock it off! I'm still mad at you!"

"O-Oh ... you are?" He asks, sitting back up as he stares at me.

"Of course I am!"

"Then why did you leave all those pastries in front of my office?" I seal my mouth tight as I look away.

"T-To apologize for hurting you." I grumble as my face brightens with a blush.

"Apology accepted!" He shouts without a pause in beat, snaking his hands over my sides as he pushes my shirt up.

"A-Ah -!" I gasp as his mouth dances over my neck.

"Now it's my turn to torture you~," Elliot teases as his grunting hums return. My heart immediately breaks new barriers as it speeds up to distances I've never thought possible. H-H-He's going to - do what to me?! Elliot tilts his head with a sly smile before laughing. "Your heart sounds like it's about to burst~,"

"I-It _is_!" I loudly complain as the aching in my chest becomes unbearable. Elliot's laughter softens as he looks uneasily to my chest.

" ... can it really?"

"Yes! It is _completely_ possible for my heart to blow up at this point!" I whine as I cover my flushing face. So embarrassing ... he can hear my racing heart so easily!

"H-Hey ... Jackie, that's a joke right? Your hearts can't explode ... _can_ they?" He asks, his tone dropping closer and closer to horror. My eyes brighten at the opportunity. A chance -!

"Y-Yeah ... it can. S-S-So when I say stop it means _stop_." Maybe with this Elliot will think twice before going too far with me? His ears pull back as he gulps, nervously looking over my chest.

"I ... I'm sorry. I had no idea your heart could do that." Elliot says in disbelief. His hand gently slithers up my shirt laying his bare hand over my chest.

"Ha-ah ah, E-Elliot ... ," I pant, trying to keep calm as his hand lies between my mountain ranges.

"Then ... I'll be very, very careful with your heart, Jackie." Elliot flashes a smile before withdrawing his hand. I breathe out a sigh of relief as he sets me on his lap, pulling off his jacket and belt as he lies down. I stare as he unbuttons his shirt, leaving him only in his long pants before sets my head against his chest, softly gliding his hand up my leg. I pause, listening to his clock before giggling. "Can you hear it?"

"Ha ... I can hear your clock ticking, Elliot." I tease, gently rubbing from his peck up to the side of his neck. His grunting purrs return with a vengeance, vibrating my pillow as I lay my head down. I softly listen to his purring motor running enjoying the comforting feeling it brings as it gently lulls me to sleep.

Ah~ I really, really _really_ like Elliot ...

‡

Aw~ I thought that was cute! PM or review what you think will happen next~ **_10 REVIEWS_** people!


	4. Chapter 4

ELLIOT'S POV

Blood's footsteps suavely tap against the tiles before he comes to a stop before my room. I sleepily raise my eyebrow watching for the door to open. What is it?

"We have a meeting so hurry up or else I and the twins will leave you." He warns before the tapping of his custom made shoes tap along the tiles. A meeting already? How annoying. I carefully unwrap Jackie's arms from my torso and hop out of the bed without even making it move. Whew~ I think that's a personal record. Jackie sighs in her sleep tightly clutching the body length pillow closer. My clock ticks hard. Awe~ she's cuddling up with the pillow thinking it's me. I gently touch her head kissing her temple.

"I'll be back, love." I purr before wisely retreating. If I stay any longer I won't be able to leave. My clock ticks hard as I silently close the door listening to her smooth breathing. I don't want to wake her up. She'll be fine. I turn around spying a small group of maids and servants with dreamy smiles.

" ... What?"

"Oh nothing~,"

"What's this? Leaving you lover so soon?"

"Hm? Yeah. I have a meeting to go to."

"Oh~! Poor sweetheart waking up to no one beside her after such what I assume was a fiery night~,"

"Huh?" I ask, completely thrown for a loop. What are these people talking about?

"Nothing~ nothing~ we will see you soon, Master March~," they hum keeping their eyes glued on me as I hurry into my room and quickly get some new clothes. The servants are acting weird today. Fiery night? Well, yeah it was pretty hot out. I couldn't even sleep beneath the covers or else I feared I would start sweating. My ears excitedly twitch as I think of Jackie's slumbering face. So cute~ I'm so happy I was able to wake up and see that.

I glance over to my desk spying the bags of sweets she bought for me. There're so many it must have cost a fortune! I grab a few carrot cookies and stuff them in my pocket before bounding passed the growing number of chattering maids and servants. They better not wake Jackie because they are being too loud. A faint flush colors my cheeks as I widely grin.

I'm so happy!

JACKIE'S POV

I softly grumble as I hold Elliot tighter. He's so warm~ and strong~ and soft~

...soft?

I sleepily open my eyes spying a large pillow in my embrace. Oh what? I sit up staring at the pillow. Well, that's not Elliot.

"Elliot?" I call, looking around the room for him. Where did he disappear to? I toss the stupid pillow aside as I rub my eyes. He _left_? Well that's not a good sign. Cuddling up to me last night and then running out on me in the morning? Yeah, not the smartest thing to do. Is he going somewhere that I'm not supposed to find out where?

"Whatever. He's still stupid." I slip out of the bed finding the excited slightly blushing faces of four maids. I jump, startled at their presence.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" One hums as her blush grows a little darker. Heat immediately rushes to my face as I quickly wrestle on my clothes, refusing to respond to them.

"Oh they _did_!"

"I knew it!"

"Oh~! You two make such a cute couple!" They gush with rounds of giggles as I do my best to ignore them. So embarrassing! Just because I don't have pants on ... and he didn't have a shirt ... I lightly slap my forehead. Oh balls why didn't I see this coming?! He has maids and servants practically everywhere! I quickly exit the room bumping into some servants.

"Whoa~ you alright, Miss? Don't you want to rest some more?"

"I'm done resting." I growl before taking a deep breath. "Do you know where Elliot went?"

"Oh yes he went to the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yes! You see, here in Clover Country Role Holders must attend a meeting."

"Really? What for?"

"Nothing really. Nothing gets done and nothing is decided on." He simply answers with a smile. Wow what a pointless meeting. I rub my head trying to decide on my next move. What should I do now? Destroy Elliot's room for stealing all my stuff and lying to me? Yeah, that sounds good. I turn to leave but the servant catches me arm. "Why don't you go meet him at the meeting? I'm sure he would be very happy to see you there!"

"I can go?"

"Of course! There is no rule saying a foreigner can't go to the meeting." He cheerfully replies with a cheeky smile. Hm ... he's shipping me and Elliot together just as much as the maids are. I nervously scratch my head trying to finalize on a plan.

" ... where's the meeting place?" I ask avoiding eye contact. Oh this is embarrassing ... the servant smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"It's at Clover Tower, dear. Would you like me to guide you there?" The servant offers with a large smile. I suspiciously eye him as my gut twists. He's pretty hands on for a servant here. Normally they don't touch me like this. I stare at his eyeless face before shrugging.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I say carefully watching him as he places his tray down.

He's not a servant here.

Normally they would not abandon their duty for something like this. Could he be part of the faction? I nervously follow him from behind keeping my eyes on his hands which are clearly visible. Maybe I'm just thinking too much?

"So, Miss, how is your relationship going with Master Elliot?" My eyes narrow. The servants don't say Master Elliot; they always call him Master March. What do I do? I can't confront him about it. I slip the wrench out of my pocket twirling it in my hand.

"Well enough I guess," I start as I spy him reaching for his pocket. I bound forward and clasp his arm in an escort position while stiffly laughing, "but, I've been pissed at him lately."

"Oh? Why is that?" He curiously asks as he smoothly withdraws his hand from his pocket. I get it. He wants to kill me when everything between me and Elliot are running smoothly, not when there are some rough patches.

Gotcha.

"Well, for one, he lied to me." I begin as my anger begins to get fired up.

"To _you_? Say it isn't so!" He cries, sounding genuinely shocked at the news.

"Haven't you been here for the past few time changes?" Of course not. You probably just snuck in this morning. He slightly stiffens.

"Well, Miss, I can't say I have. I've been off on other duties with Master Blood." Uh oh I've made him edgy. His other hand slides to his side where I can't see.

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, Elliot is such a tool!" I huff carefully watching as his lips curl into a pleased smile.

"Do you really think that?" He asks, pleasantly surprised as he flashes a toothy smile.

"Yeah. He makes me so _mad_! I mean, why would you purposely lie to me just to keep me at the Mansion? That's just cruel!" I huff watching as his other hand resumes a natural position. Whew ... safe for now.

"Yes ... Elliot can be quite cruel can't he?" He asks with a distant tone in his voice. His grip on my arm tightens as he continues towards the meeting.

"I understand it's his role or whatever but can't he at least be honest with me?" I complain watching as he gets more and more at ease yet upset at every sentence. What can I do to calm him down? He takes a sharp turn down the street opposite of Clover Tower.

Oh gosh.

"H-Hey, we are going the wrong way." I say, tugging against his arm. I tightly clench my wrench getting ready to hit him square in the temple.

"Really? Well -," he cuts short, stiffening with surprise as a large blade slides just over his throat.

"Hey hey hey~ you shout listen to Jackie. She's really good with directions!" Ace cheers with a broad smile.

"A-Ace!" I don't think I've ever been this happy to see this idiot.

"Yep. Now~ where were you taking her?" Ace hums pressing the blade against his throat. The faceless visibly shakes struggling to keep his calm facade.

"Ah, yes, Master Ace. I was just escorting the Miss to Clover Tower."

"Really? Cool! I'm late for the meeting. Do you mind escorting me too?" Ace asks, cutting the man's skin.

"A-Ah! Ace, allow me. Um, thank you." I say, touching the sword. Ace pouts and withdraws his weapon but keeps it in his hand.

"V-Very well. Since I see you are in capable hands I shall take my leave." He quickly says. Just before he leaves I touch his arm making him reluctantly look back.

"I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

" ... Jacob Griffin." He quickly says before hurrying off as calmly as he can manage.

"Oh? You're a Griffin?" Ace asks as he looks up seeing him gone. "Boo~ he got away. I wanted to play with Griffin!"

"Griffin?" Is he another Role Holder?

"Yeah. He's one of my favorites under Julius. He's really fun to fight!" Ace cries excitedly as he boisterously laughs. I let out a sigh. Yeah, that's great and all but that doesn't change the fact I was just nearly blasted away.

"Thank you, Ace." I breathe out, patting his shoulder.

"Hm? for what?" He asks.

"Nothing nothing~ let's just go, Ace. I'll take you to Clover Tower." I tug on his arm pulling him back onto the path.

"Huh? Isn't Clover Tower that way?"

"That's why you got lost in the first place!"

‡

"Awe~! We're lost again. _Adventure_!" Ace cheerfully cries as we aimlessly travel through Clover Tower. Ugh ... I've never been in here before so I have no idea where the meeting room is. This _sucks_.

"No Ace it's _not_ an adventure!" I growl trying to find some sort of label. I reach forward and toss back the door spying a trippy room with doors all over the place. "What the heck?"

_Come open the door._

_Open me open me!_

_You know you want to~_

_Open this door_

_Open that door!_

"O-Oh what?" I lean back trying to retreat out of the messed up room but Ace stays firm in the doorway. He gingerly grips my shoulders as he leans down.

"Heh ... can you hear them?"

"Y-Yeah. What is that?" I ask as my heart painfully throbs. I can hear it. Voices.  
Dozens and dozens of voices telling me to open up the doors.

"What are you so lost about Jackie? About where to stay? Your romantic feelings? Everything you are lost about ... go ahead and explore a bit, Jackie. I really like you best when you are lost." Ace mocked biting my earlobe.

"ACE!" A deep voice shouts.

"Yeah?" Ace happily hums as he turns around. Who called him? I don't recognize his voice.

"That room is off limits."

"Huh? I know that."

"Then why did you go in there?"

"I wanted to go on an adventure! Besides~ I'm not the one who opened the door." Ace dangerously purrs as he steps aside. I stiffen and turn around spying a man with black hair and a knife in his hand. A small lizard tattoo is printed on the side of his neck. Another Role Holder? He stares at me for a moment trying to decide what to say next.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, Jackie."

"You are a foreigner?" He asks, curiously.

"No! Mr. Lizard, I saw her first." Ace pouts, tightly wrapping his arms around my waist. I squirm in his grasp kicking his foot.

"Get off Ace! You have a meeting to go to remember?" I note hoping to distract him.

"Boo~ meetings are boring."

"It's your duty as a knight, Ace." Ace frowns softly thrumming his fingers against my hip.

"Boo~ boo~ you're no fun."

"Go away. Vivaldi is calling you." I growl as a last attempt to get him to leave me alone.

"Ok." Ace simply answers happily skipping down the hallway. I heavily sigh and hold my head in annoyance. So stupid ...

"Are you alright Miss Jackie?" The man asks, lightly touching my shoulder. I glance up as I rub my temples.

"Fine. Now, you're a Role Holder?" I ask, curious. He nods.

"Yes. I am Master Nightmare's subordinate, Gray Ringmarc." My head snaps up. Nightmare. As in, the same Nightmare that helped Peter get me here?

"Nightmare? You mean he's here?" I thought he only existed in dreams or something.

"Yes. He is head of this building." He says tugging at his tie. My eyes lock onto a small bead of sweat working up over his throat. Hm ...

"Are you hot?" I ask as my inner engineer begins to wreck havoc on my heart. I've noticed a few vents not working in here. Just something I automatically noticed while walking around with Ace.

"Whew~ yes. It seems that since the move our air conditioning for the building has caught a few bugs." He admits trying to regain his composure while subtly fanning himself.

"Want me to take a look?"

"You are familiar with mechanics?"

"Yeah. I am ... well, _was_ the engineer for the Amusement Park." My cheek twitches as my chest immediately throbs. Ugh ... I still really _really_ miss it!

"O-Oh, well I wouldn't want to trouble you at all."

"No, it's no trouble at all. Besides, I've been dying to get my hands on some metal mechanics lately." I assure hopping that he will reconsider. He takes a moment to judge my sincerity before giving in.

"Very well. I'll show you where the main unit is."

"Awesome." I hum, grateful to have something to take my mind off of things. He guides me through a few long hallways pointing out a few various things before arriving to the attic. He leaps up and yanks on a string pulling down a large snap ladder. He gestures me up first pointing to the trap door.

"Now, the air conditioning system is up here and the heater is down in the basement." Clever. Cool air falls while heat rises. Very clever of the guy who built this. Gray climbs up behind me pointing to the trap door. "There. Now just pull that lever and push it up."

"Ah, thank you." I say, clasping the lever as I push against the trap door. My eyes narrow as it takes all my strength just to move it up an inch.

"It feels like something is blocking this." I note, trying to get better leverage on the ladder. I spread my feet apart and push with all my might I can muster. If only I could get a better angle I could open this!

"There shouldn't be anything blocking the door. Here, let me try." He says.

"Yeah sure here I'll - _WHOA_!" I cry as he easily climbs up, trapping me against the ladder with his body.

"I know this position is a bit uncomfortable but please bear with it before a little while." He notes. He pushes against the ladder - aka me - for stability as he reaches up and gives a gentle tap at first.

I faintly flush as I feel his muscles coil up through his thin clothes. This is just surreal. At first I'm ignored by Wonderland and now I have very built men pressing up against me at every turn, first Elliot then Ace and now Gray, the guy I met practically five minutes ago. Hey, I'm not complaining, eye candy is eye candy but touching is a bit too much.

"You know, guys usually take me out to dinner first." I meekly joke trying not to concentrate too much on his freaking brownie cut abs pressing against my back.

"I beg your pardon?" He asks, puzzled by the sad attempt to lighten the situation.

"U-Uh, n-nothing." I stutter as his thighs press against my butt, pinning me against the ladder. Oh gosh just why ...

His eyes narrow before he hops up another few steps, giving me a heart attack as he thumps against my backside with each swift hop, shoving with all his might against the door. It swings open with a loud bang smacking against the wooden panels above. I securely suction cup myself against the ladder struggling not to think about it too much as he quickly scales ahead of me and hops into the attic.

"Your hand, Miss Jackie."

"A-A-Ah! Right! H-Hand. Ok." I say, completely flustered by the odd turn of events. Oh man ... what would Elliot say if he saw that? Probably something like, 'be careful!' not at all noticing what Gray just unintentionally did. I lightly pat my cheeks hurrying ahead of him as I look over the cooling system for the building. It's pretty old school but it doesn't look half bad. "Have you found the problem yet?"

"Yes but we can't pinpoint it. The tubes are all intact with nothing blocking them and the engine is working just fine. But, air is simply not blowing out." He huffs, obviously bothered as he tries to think of what it could be.

"Has anyone taken a look at it yet?" I ask, popping open the panel. He's right about the wiring. It's all connected just fine. I step on a little indent in the side of the machine hoisting myself up on top.

"No. Master Nightmare refuses to get someone and insists that I do it." Gray heavily sighs holding his aching head. "I honestly think it's a scheme to keep me preoccupied so Master Nightmare doesn't have to do work."

"Hm~ have you checked the fan?"

"Fan?"

"Yes. The one in here." I say, popping open another panel.

"There's another panel up there?" He asks, shocked.

"Yeah. It's a little secret the business likes to keep so you have to hire someone from the company. Sometimes the side fan above the main one gets caught with something so everything works fine but cold air just can't be made. Air will blow but it won't be cool."

"Huh. I never knew that." He says, coming up beside me as I open the tiny one man funnel.

"Yeah. I figured it out when I was looking at one at the Amusement Park although this one is a lot bigger. Much more room to move around in." I carefully balance myself over the hole before I remember something. "Can you turn it off?"

"Of course." He says, hopping over the edge. I wait a few moments listening as the main fan slows to a whirring stop.

"Thanks Gray." I say, sliding down into the machine. "Can I see your lighter?"

"Sure. Wait, how did you know I have one?" He asks, handing me a clunky lighter with a lizard on it.

"I saw the pack of cigarettes in your pocket and assumed you had one." I flick the lighter on taking a look at the tiny fan. "You can leave if you want. Don't you have a meeting?"

"It's been over since I found you and Ace." So that means Elliot has probably already gone back to the Mansion. My eyes narrow. I need to tell him about that servant. I push the thought into the back of my mind as I try to turn the stubborn blades of the fan. Yep something is definitely caught in there. I hold the little fan in place sliding my hand out of sight and into the vent behind it. I twitch as I feel some twigs poke into my hand. My fingers encounter something scaly as I snatch hold of it and pull it out.

"A fish?" I ask incredulously.

"Is that what it was?" Gray heavily sighs. "Looks like I'm going to have to go into the vents and clean them out. I bet they've made nests up here."

"Probably." Assuming they're like birds only in the form of fish. I keep a tight grip on the wriggling creature and climb out of the hole, staring at it. So weird. Without warning the little fish pops free of my fingers sliding right down into my shirt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream grappling at my shirt as it immediately flops its cold body around between the mounds of fat.

"Get out of there!" I shout trying to rip it out. I start to panic as it whips around in my shirt spreading it's slimy self around my skin. I tear at my shirt and throw it off watching as the little fish whips out of the room and down into the hall.

"M-Miss Jackie, are you alright?" Gray asks as he looks over my body. "Ah~ did one of those flying fish hit you?" He says completely unfazed by the fact I don't have a shirt on at the moment. I remain shocked in dumb silence as he pulls out a hanky rubbing the slim off between my boobs.

Oh gosh _WHY_.

"Um, Gray ... ?" I call watching as he wipes off my torso without so much as batting an eye. Does he not even realize I don't have a shirt on? "Gray, do you realize the position you're in?"

"Hm?" He hums, glancing up at my face before doing a double take on my front. He blinks as a red flush begins to light up his cheeks.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Ah-!" He stutters unsure of what to do now. I heavily sigh laughing at his misfortune. This is actually pretty funny. I back up and pick up my shirt before slipping it back on. What's the big deal? My bra covers as much as a bathing suit does. My cheeks are touched with pink no matter how much I argue with myself. Boobs ... he saw my boobs. I shake my head trying to erase it from my mind. Never mind that. I doubt he was thinking anything dirty.

GREY'S POV

...

...

...

...

...

... boobies ...

...

...

...

...

...

... I just touched a woman's breasts ...

...

...

...

...

...

... how did I not notice?

...

...

...

...

...

... they were so soft, too ...

...

...

...

...

...

JACKIE'S POV

I heavily sigh and pat Gray on the back as sweat the size of bullets run down his face. That must have really shocked him suddenly realizing what exactly he was touching. Oh well I'll give the poor guy the benefit of the doubt for now. Of course, if it happens again I'm knocking him out on the spot.

"Don't think about it too hard." I huff watching as he remains frozen in that position. Oh whatever I'll just leave.

"I'll be back again tomorrow to help you clear the vents. I'll look forward to my pay." I need to hurry up and pay Blood back for the bakery money he gave me so he doesn't trip me up with expenses. Knowing Blood he'll really play that card up if I don't start paying him now.

‡

I heavily sigh as I trot down the Mansion's halls. I wonder where Elliot went? Every glance a servant or a maid sends me makes shivers go down my spine. How many more are there like Jacob Griffin? My heart pounds as I finally make it to Elliot's room.

"Elliot?" I call, knocking on his door. I wait a moment before opening the door spying his head laying against the desk, passed out asleep. Wow. I wonder what kind of work Blood had him do. I slip into the room and close the door faintly blushing. I need Elliot right now. I don't feel right that another guy touched me even if it was an accident. I swiftly trot over to his desk watching as his ears twitch in correspondence to my steps.

"Elliot~," I sing softly drawing my finger over his ear. His soft little bunny grunts start up as I gently stroke my finger up and down his ear. "You awake?"

"Hrmph ... ," he mutters hardly able to respond. I hold back a poorly retained laugh as my heart throbs. It hurts ... I feel guilty. Why should I? It was an accident! It's not like I threw off my shirt and then shoved Gray's hands on them. My face flushes as I very gently tug on Elliot's ear.

"Sit up, Elliot." The second in command sits back with half lidded eyes hardly able to keep them open. My gosh just what in the world did Blood make him do? I push his shoulders back making room for myself as I sit on his lap. I curl into a little ball laying my head against his shoulder. His ears twitch before he complies, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Did something happen?" Elliot asks, concerned as his grunting purrs increase. He rests his chin on my head softly thumbing my arm.

" ... Yeah." I admit. I still need to tell him about that servant. And, as to what happened with Gray ...

I'm taking that one to my grave.

"What is it?" He murmurs, tilting my head up as he kisses my jaw. I hesitate and cast a quick glance around the room. How should I say it? Someone here tried to kill me today? But I don't know that for sure. But, it's definitely worth mentioning.

I slide my hand up through his hair making a visible shiver run down his spine. His hand tilts my head up as he pushes his lips against mine. Ah~ he took the wrong message. I softly push back as my heart throbs running my other hand to the back of his neck. He smiles as his other hand runs along my leg lovingly pulling back with a slight pop.

"Hm~ if this is what I get to come home to then I could get used to this." He hums working his lips along my neck.

"E-Elliot, I have something important to tell you." I huff, trying to make it sound important through the slight moans in the back of my throat.

"Yeah?" He asks, gently tugging my strap down. I jump, flushing as his hand presses against my heart while his lips touch my shoulder. Oh great how the heck am I supposed to tell him that spies are here and break the mood _now_?! I gently run my hand over his which is on my chest, making sure his hand stays where it is.

"It feels so nice ... ," I mutter aloud by mistake with a slight whimper at the end. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I try to calm my racing heart. His ear twitches, clearly picking up on the slight groan in my words. Ah crap ...

"And this?" he asks, sliding his hand down slightly. My flush darkens as I tightly clasp his hand in turn making his slightly squeeze.

"E-Elliot -! T-this isn't the time to be fooling around!" How in the heck am I supposed to tell him _now_?!

"Hm~ then when is?" He teases softly rubbing his other hand across my belly. I pull his ear down immediately making his groaning hums grow louder. He leans down gently kissing my neck.

"I-I think one of the servants isn't really a servant." I say with a deep flush. Well I've got to begin somewhere. He pauses as his hands lighten up.

"What do you mean?" He asks almost immediately reverting back to his second in command of the mafia mode. He leans back keeping his hands where they are as he kisses my head.

"W-Well, one of the servants took me to Clock Tower and he referred to you as Master Elliot instead of Master March."

" ... where is he now?" He asks holding me close as my heart begins to race.

"I-I don't know. After Ace came he ran off. I doubt he came back to the Mansion." I say as his hands move around to my belly, holding me close as he leans back in his chair.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks softly rubbing my stomach. Butterflies flutter around inside catching fire one by one as he kisses my exposed shoulder.

"No. Ace chased him off before he could." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and tightly hug him. My hands slightly shake catching me off guard. Man ... I was actually really scared. I haven't been able to pay attention to those emotions earlier but now it's really hitting me.

"Hm ... the other maids and servants aren't doing what they are supposed to." He grumbled suddenly in a sour mood.

"W-What do you mean?"

"There are a few spies here in the Mansion. We let them sniff around a little bit and catch them when they try to meet up with their bosses. That's why you always see two maids or two servants. One is a spy and the other is a real worker here making sure they don't mess around with anything. Was he alone?"

"Yeah. After I talked to some maids I ran into him."

"Hm ... that explains it." Elliot mutters with tightened eyes.

"Explains what?" I ask. He hesitates before heavily sighing, sliding his hands down to my hips.

"I've told you too much as it is. Even Alice hasn't been told this. But, be reassured that none of them work around you alright? I would never put you into that kind of danger." He reassures before kissing my neck. He gently picks me up carrying me over to the door.

"Get some rest." He starts to slide me onto the ground before I tighten my grip. I hide my face in his shoulder completely freaked out by what he's told me. There are spies here in the Mansion? That's so dangerous!

"Can I ... can I stay in here?" I shyly ask as my face flushes. Elliot broadly smiles and kisses my forehead as he spins around on his heel.

"Of course! You go ahead and go to bed. I'm just going to finish up some paperwork." He says as he sets me on my feet. He reaches over and hands me his shirt ushering me to the bathroom. My heart thumps hard as I slip inside and get dressed. Ugh I'm so ashamed! I can't believe I'm too nervous to sleep in my own room now. _Pathetic_! I quickly slip on the top and nervously slide into the room. Elliot doesn't even look up as he quickly scribbles over the documents. My heart nervously thrums as I hop into the bed hiding beneath the covers. So PATHETIC ...

...

But now I get to snuggle up with Elliot. My chest pleasantly throbs as I face the wall trying to get some much needed sleep. Oh yeah I need to ... tell him I h-have work at Clover Tower tomorrow ...

...

Meh. I'll tell him tomorrow.

ELLIOT'S POV

It was a mistake to tell her about the spies. I never thought it would be much of a problem with all of the precautions Blood and I take to ensure they won't hurt Alice or Jackie. Plus I've had her move into the room next to me so I could hear anything is anyone tried to sneak into her room for any reason.

I finish up the last of Blood's documents struggling with all my might to drown out his quick intakes of air and his grunts. I flinch as I hear Alice squeak in pleasure as he seductively whispers in her ear. My head slams against the desk as I try to beat the provocative sounds out of my ears. Honestly sometimes I wish I was _deaf_.

I tightly clutch my ears and shuffle the papers aside as I slip off my clothes and into my silk orange pants. I think Blood is this loud just to mock me. He knows very well that I can hear everything he does. Even with the thick walls the sounds still make it to my ears from his room! Alice gasps as he does who knows what to her this time.

I tightly clench my fists around my ears and shuffle into bed with Jackie. My ticking clock speeds up as I cuddle against her, forcing all of my concentration on her gently beating heart. I try not to imagine it but how can I possibly keep such devilish thoughts from my mind when laying in the bed with the one I love most? My thrumming purrs return with a vengeance as I softly lay my hands on Jackie's hips imagining having her thrashing under me as I hold her steady. I press my forehead to the back of her head trying to repress my grunting hums.

Ugh this is driving me _crazy_!

‡

I'm so sorry Gray but I just HAD to put that in! And poor Elliot~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter. And don't worry I haven't forgotten about the twins! XD


	5. Chapter 5

I roll over in the bed kissing Elliot's unusually. Hm ... he's cold ... I crane my head forward smacking it into his rock hard chin. Ow ... ?

"Elliot?" I call, looking up and spying the hard backboard. I heavily sigh and sit up from the bed as my heart crashes. He's not here again. Why? Did he have work again? I sleepily rub my eyes as I groan. Why did you leave again? You could have at least left a note or something!

I slip out off the bed and peek out the door making sure the coast is clear. Looks like those maids are off doing other things. That's good. I quickly hop out into the hallway and run into my room slamming the door shut. Safe~! Now to get dressed and head over to Clock Tower. I throw on my work clothes and hook my utility belt around my hips like an X. I like this one in particular. It shows my curves off nicely with the stretchy band in the middle of it and it's easy to get on and off. A thick blush crosses my face as Elliot's seductive face flashes through my mind. Oh Elliot~ why must you haunt my thoughts as so?

I check the halls again making sure the coast is clear before making a break for it. Quickly now~ quickly now~ don't get caught~

"Oh, Miss Jackie! Where are you off to this time?" A maid asks as two approach. I sheepishly smile waiting for them to get close enough to have an actual conversation. Bah I was caught again. I swear these servants and maids really have sharp eyes! Maybe next time I'll try the window?

"Ah~ well, I was heading over to Clover Tower actually." Both their heads tilt in confusion.

"Why?" They both ask at once with a faint hint of suspicion in their voices.

"Work. Their air conditioning is broken so I'm helping Gray fix it -,"

"Oh say it isn't so!"

"Miss Jackie, you must not go!" They cry wrapping their arms around me with worried set eyebrows.

"W-Why not?" I ask, thrown for a loop.

"Please don't say you are cheating on Master March!"

"He is a very kind man give him another chance!" They plead. I struggle to unwrap their arms so I can make a run for it but they hold fast. Gosh dang it get off!

"I'm not cheating on him! I'm just trying to earn some money so I can pay off Dupre!"

"Oh?"

"You are in debt?"

"Yeah. I needed some money so I could buy those sweets for Elliot - oh." I cut myself short. Crap. Well, they didn't need to know that. Their faces immediately flush with adornment as they hold their cheeks.

"_Cute_~!" They both cry at once. Heat bursts over my cheeks as I quickly flee from them dashing passed the unguarded gates as fast as I can.

UGH why do they have to be so embarrassing about it?!

I slow my run to a brisk trot as I approach Clover Tower spying Gray standing in front of the doors. Oh good timing.

"Hey Gray! I'm back~," I sing trotting up to the doors. His head snaps up as he immediately bows. I stumble back, startled at the sudden movement. "Gray?"

"P-Please pardon me for my rudeness yesterday. I hadn't meant to soil you in any way." He profusely apologies with a beat red face. I poorly hold back a laugh as I pat his back.

"Don't worry about it! It wasn't like it was on purpose. Come on and I'll help you clear the vents." I eagerly urge nudging his arm towards the attic.

"Oh, no need I-,"

"No, I insist. Besides I need money to pay off Blood." I note hoping he'll relent without saying anything.

"Y-You are in _debt_ to the mafia?!" He cries, shocked.

"Hm? Yeah." How else was I supposed to pay off all those sweets?

"H-How much?!"

"Not much. I would like to pay him off as soon as I can though so any work you have I'll be more than happy to do." I turn around flashing him a smile. "I like working for my money's worth."

"A-Ah ... very well, then." He coughs returning to his mature state. I hold back a laugh and lead the way eager to get this over with. After I clean the vents all I need to do is go to Nightmare and force him to cough up the money he owes me. Then I won't be in debt~

"Miss Jackie?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"About your living quarters ... you are staying with the Hatters correct?" He apprehensively asks keeping a worried eye on me. I smile and run a hand through my hair pulling it up into a pony tail.

"Yeah." I grudgingly say. I'm still mad at him for tricking me. I understand why he did it but I'm still mad.

"Are you unhappy with the situation Jackie?" Gray asks, turning me around with his hands on my shoulders. I stare into his blazing eyes as my throat tightens. I can't even lie and tell him it's fine. I grit my teeth and knock his hands away suddenly in a sour mood again.

"None of your business. Now let's go clean out the stupid vents." I huff, climbing up the ladder into the attic.

ELLIOT'S POV

Where in the world is Jackie?

My ears twitch as I try to locate her beating heart. I can't seem to get a lock on her. Did she leave and go somewhere else?

"Oh Master March! It's terrible!" Two maids shout in unison as they grab my cloak. Tears dab their eyes as their lips tremble looking like they are on the verge of bursting out in tears.

"W-Whoa! What's going on?" I demand, flustered as I try to pry off the bawling girls.

"I-I-It's Miss Jackie, Master March! It's terrible!"

"She went to Clock Tower to fix their air conditioning!"

" ... So?" I ask tilting my head. She's just doing her job although I wish she would just work here instead.

"Don't you get it?! T-This is only the first step!"

"She's cheating on you Master March!" The one shouts as tears blubber down her cheeks. My ear twitches, never wanting to hear those words. My clock ticks hard before I shake off the terrible thought.

"Listen, listen! Jackie isn't like that." I reason trying to calm myself. She would never.

But then again I did piss her off.

She isn't like that.

But she also nearly pulled my ears out of my skull.

She would never do something like that to me!

But she is still mad at me for tricking her.

"M-Maybe I'll go check on her." I relent quickly separating myself from the two blubbering maids. I think I'm just over thinking things. Jackie would never cheat on me!

... Would she?

JACKIE'S POV

"Jackie, have I upset you?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you trying to hurt me?"

"I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"Good cause I lied." I growl kicking his shoulder to propel myself deeper into the machine core. For the past freaking four hours we've been cleaning out nests and the past hour on this one in particular. How in the world did those bird fish things even get in here?!

"You almost get all of it?" He asks pushing me in a little deeper.

" ... I can't reach it." Curse my short freaking arms!

"Here, come out and I'll try." Gray offers tugging my legs back. I grit my teeth and kick back. "Ouch!"

"Lay off! I've got this!" I growl struggling to reach the last bit of the nest. Dang it! This sucks!

"Jackie just let me help -,"

"No you _dork_!" I growl, gritting my teeth as I struggle to reach it.

"D-Dork?! Miss Jackie please behave!"

"Go away! I don't need your help!" I hiss. Why can't I do anything right gosh dang it?! I _refuse_ to give up!

"Jackie just let me help you." Gray says tugging on my leg before I land another solid kick.

"Ouch!"

"Just go away!"

"Oh, stop being so childish!" He growls as I feel his hands slide up my sides.

"W-Whoa! Gray what are you doing?!" I demand as he presses up against my back.

"Stop being so stubborn and just accept my help." He huffs as he slithers further up in the tube.

Wait a minute.

This tube is way too small for the both of us!

"G-Gray stop!" I shout realizing what is going to happen if he doesn't pull out.

"Then stop being so stubborn and just -," he grunts as he tries to pull forward crushing me against the inside of the tube. I painfully groan in the back of my throat struggling to push him off. It hurts! Gray continues, trying to pull forward as he heavily breathes down my neck. He pauses continuing to wriggle around to get free.

"You're stuck - ouch! Gray be careful that hurts!" I shout groaning as my inner organs are squished together.

"S-Sorry." He stumbles out trying to push himself back out. His muscles writhe against my back bruising every inch of my skin. I struggle to move elbowing him in the gut.

"T-That really, really hurts! For crying out loud do it a little more gentle!" I shout trying to worm myself back out of the tube.

"T-Then you stop moving." Gray huffs unable to move anymore.

"O-Ow! Watch the hips that _hurts_!" I growl unable to even move. I let out an angry shout and kick the sides, frustrated that I can't do anything to help the situation.

"OK just STOP!" I yell. Gray immediately freezes, laying flush against me as my organs scream for mercy. "My gosh it freaking hurts!" I growl struggling to deal with the crushing force of his body.

"M-My apologies, Miss Jackie." He mutters obviously regretting the decision to try and get in while I was in here. Great now what?

"H-Here, let me try this." He says shifting his legs. I jump and yelp as his leg smacks against my but, his hip bone digging into my thigh.

"Ow that's even worse!" I painfully whine digging my fingers into the metal pipe. Ow ow ow ow _ow_!

"Sorry. Please bear with it." He formally pleads pressing harder against me as he tries to slide back out of the tube.

"N-Not so _hard_!" I howl trying my best to hold in my pained shouts. Why does he have to be so stupid and come in when there is _obviously_ no room?!

ELLIOT'S POV

I hop into Clover Tower listening for Jackie's heartbeat. I wonder where she is? My ears twitch as I hear her panting breath. Huh? I bound up the stairs pushing aside the maids in the way.

"H-Hey, watch it!"

"Y-yeah 'scuse me." I mutter darting up the stairs as I hear her pained breathing. Is she hurt? Why does she sound like she's hurting?! I dart into the hallway breathing hard as I search the rooms. She sounds like she's ... above me?

"G-Gray stop!" Jackie shouts in a loud whining voice. Jackie?

"Then stop being so stubborn and just -," Gray grunts as clothes rustle together. Jackie's light groan makes my ear twitch in disbelief as Gray heavily pants. The rusting pauses as clothes rub together making my face go blank.

Uh ...

"You're stuck - ouch! Gray be careful that hurts!" Jackie groans making my clock speed up from the mere sound. She sounds like ... she does when we have our intimate moments.

"S-Sorry." Gray stumbles out as his clock ticks faster.

Uh ...

"T-That really, really hurts! For crying out loud do it a little more gentle!" She shouts clearly in pain. My ears droop as my eyes grow wide. No. No, don't jump to conclusions. This could be ... anything?

"T-Then you stop moving." Gray huffs clearly sounding like he is out of breath.

"O-Ow! Watch the hips that _hurts_!" Jackie lets out a sharp cry as something bangs hard against metal.

Uh ... n-now, don't freak out, this could be _anything_ ...

"OK just STOP!" She shouts as everything falls quiet except for their hard breathing. "My gosh it freaking hurts!" She growls in a high pitched whine which immediately make my chest vibrate with powerful surges of grunting purrs.

Uh ...

"M-My apologies, Miss Jackie." Gray mutters clearly regretful for whatever he did.

"H-Here, let me try this." Gray says with a little more confidence as clothes rustle together. Jackie's high pitched yelp makes my ears shoot up in alarm. What in the world is he doing to here?!

"Ow that's even worse!" She painfully whines.

No way no way _no way_! She IS cheating on me?!

"Sorry. Please bear with it." He formally pleads as something smacks against the metal.

"N-Not so _hard_!" My poor Jackie howls letting out a pained yelp.

JACKIE'S POV

I moan as I try to wriggle my way out. Forget this loser he can't even get back out the way he came!

"Forget it Gray just let me try to get out -,"

"JACKIE?!" Elliot's voice shouts, horrified. Both me and Gray freeze. Elliot's here?!

"ELLIOT! H-Help us out here! We're stuck!" I shout furiously kicking the wall. I wait for him to grab a hold of a foot but he never does. I try to move around listening for him. "Elliot?"

"Y-Yes, Master Elliot. If you wouldn't mind helping us that would be ... most appreciated." Gray huffs clearly aggravated. I glance up spying Gray's somewhat disappointed face.

"Gray. You alright?" I ask, concerned about his flushing face. I lean forward tapping my ear against his racing clock. His clock immediately speeds up as his breathing hitches. "You don't sound so good. Are you alright?"

"O-Oh, of course, Miss Jackie - _WHOA_!" He shouts as his head smacks into my stomach as he is ripped out.

"OUCH!" I shriek as heat rips up over my hip. Oh oh oh _OW_! Did something just cut me?! I try to lean down and grasp my waist.

_BAP_

"Ow~!" I yowl clutching my head. Ow that hurt! I suck in a quick breath as Elliot's hand curls around my ankle and yanks me clear out of the tube. I grapple at the air as Elliot hangs me upside down staring at me with wide eyes.

"H-Hey are you alright?!" He asks as he lifts me into the air, stretching out the gash in my torso. I gasp and move to cover the sharp line of pain shredding through my hip.

"O-Ow put me down!" I gasp tightly gripping my bleeding hip. Elliot quickly laid me against the wall gently cupping my paling cheek.

"J-Jackie what's wrong?" Elliot pleaded as his ears twitch.

"B-Blood! Jackie, how did you get this?" Gray demands gently peeling back my hand, I groan in the back of my throat wincing at the stinging pain. Ow.

"N-Not sure." I huff grasping the cut. How in the heck _did_ I get this? I groan and crane my head back grimacing. "M-Maybe a loose pipe?"

"Let's get you down to the medical room." Gray ushers slipping his arms under me. I cringe as another pair of arms shoot beneath my legs and back.

"I've got her." Elliot growls with a glare fiercer than anything I've ever seen him make before.

Second in command of the mafia is back.

"No need to be so hostile Master March." Gray growls back with half the confidence and a faint flush.

"Don't worry Jackie. I'll get you back to the Mansion quickly and-," Elliot begins trying to tug me out of Gray's firm grasp. I clutch Gray's arm and breathe harder struggling to deal with so much pressure and movement torturing my poor wound.

"No! It hurts like a motha humpa! J-Just let Gray dress me _here_!" I spit flinching as Gray's arms remain firm against my back. Elliot glares over Gray as he tugs back unwilling to give me up so easily. I clench my teeth trying not to make a sound as pain shoots up my side. My fingers tremble as I tightly grip Gray's arm catching a quick dart of his topaz eyes which immediately turn deadly towards Elliot.

"Enough, Elliot. You're hurting her." Gray stares Elliot dead in the eyes warning him to push him further. Elliot stiffens with narrowed eyes before withdrawing his arms. His ears dropped signaling defeat. "

"Fine." He icily agreed shooting Gray a glare I never thought Elliot could muster.

‡

"Thank you Gray." I shakily breathe out. I can't believe Elliot got so mad that he left. Why did he get so mad?

"Think nothing of it." He curtly responds gently pulling my pants off. I tightly clench my teeth in too much pain to care what he is seeing. I lay back on the soft cot watching as he brings out his knife and holds it up to the side of my black lacy underwear. "M-May I proceed?"

"Don't be shy and ask me every time you do something it hurts so much I'm about to chop my lower half off." I whine, tense as he presses against my stomach.

"Y-Yes then I will do so. O-O-Or, not do so. Whichever it is!" He says, completely flustered with a beat red face as he cuts away the side of it, laying a small rag over my more delicate parts which are not to be seen. I think it's hilarious as he refused to look until he put the rag over my pelvis.

I flinch as I see the gash thankful that it doesn't look too deep. But what in the world cut me? I quietly watch Gray dress the wound, dabbing away the blood and cleaning the area. The stinging needling sensations of the cleaner make a few whimpers slide out of my mouth, earning a few glances from the beat red Gray.

"Does it hurt?" He asks. I clench my teeth, about to say no before my hand shoots out and grabs his shoulder, using it as a temporary stress ball.

"Yeah." I reluctantly admit tightly clenching his jacket. If feels uncomfortable and hot and just plain _painful_. I jump as Gray smoothly rubs some green gel over the wound before placing a few strips of gauze over it. My clenching fingers eventually smooth out beginning to knead his shoulder as I try to distract myself. While he speaks he places medical tape over the edges of the gauze.

"The wound doesn't look too deep. Thank goodness ... ," Gray sighs with his hand dancing over his wrist. I blankly gaze over the sheath which is strapped on his wrist as an idea as to how I got cut comes to mind.

"Hold still." I say before leaning over. Gray jumps as I rest my forehead on his shoulder staring at the knife holder. Is it possible that when he slipped out his knife was knocked loose? My hand gently slides down his arm making him stiffen. Gray let out shaky breathes over my bare neck as my fingers glide over the sheath, my eyes narrowing. His knife is actually pretty loose -

"WHOA!" I shout, jumping back as I become aware of something warm and soft brush over my neck. Gray looks up with wide eyes, staring at me before looking away and coughing. He reaches over and turns around letting me get dressed before I try to get up.

"P-Perhaps it is best if you get some rest now." He says trying to lay me down on the cot. I smack his hand away staring as his knife peeks out of the holster before sliding back in. I bet it was his knife that cut me and whether or not he realized it I have no idea.

"No. I'm going to head back to the Mansion. I'm sure Elliot is worried." I note. I will keep quiet for now. I'm sure Gray feels bad enough as it is that he got me stuck in that situation.

"Why ... do you care so much for Elliot?" Gray asks, cupping my shoulder. I gently hold his elbow and hop to my uninjured foot using his arm for support.

"Well, he's one of my best friends." I proudly say as he helps me down the stairs and towards the main door. He's also my boyfriend but I don't know if Elliot wants to go public with that. So, I'll keep quiet for now.

"Y-You are friends with the Hatters?!" He cries, shocked.

"Yeah. Even Blood to a certain degree." If he wasn't a friend then why would he convince me to make nice with Elliot? But then again maybe he just wanted me to be in debt.

"Jackie ... it is very unwise to get friendly with the likes of the Hatters. There're so many dangers affiliated to being with them!" He warns becoming more and more anxious at just the thought of me being friends with them and living with them and being in debt to them. I smile and lean on his arm a little as the throbbing pain starts to get to me.

"Yeah. But you know what? I love every minute of it." I hum as we reach the main door. Gray helps me outside keeping a firm grasp on my upper ribs for support.

"If you ever feel unsafe or upset ... come and see me. I will always be available for you." He hesitates to add the last part before widely smiling.

"Thank you Gray. I'll be back tomorrow to help finish up gutting the vents." As much as I would like to think we are done there are still the other smaller units in the different wings of the building that need to be checked. Gray walks in silence smiling and slightly flushing at the thought.

"I will be looking forward to it. But make sure to get plenty of rest tonight and drink lots of water. A-And don't forget to take some pain medicine." And here comes motherly Gray. I giggle at his response and lightly pat his arm.

"Yeah, alright."

"I wish I could say I will walk you to your house but it seems that someone else is here to do it already." Gray sourly notes as his eyes narrow at a figure leaning against the wall. I look up sheepishly smiling as I spy Elliot.

"Have you been waiting here the whole time?" I ask watching as his eyes dart over my new outfit that Gray lent me.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes I feel much better thank you." I say with a smile as Gray guides me over to Elliot. I reach out, switching over helpers as I firmly grasp Elliot's arm. I turn to Gray letting go of his arm. "Thank you, Gray."

"It was my pleasure caring for you, Miss Jackie." Gray says never breaking eye contact with Elliot's cold eyes. Uh oh this is going to get ugly real fast.

"Let's go, Elliot. I'm really tired." I plead edging him towards the Mansion. Elliot's ears swivel in place as he tightly grips my arm.

"Fine." He reluctantly agrees, taking me back to the Mansion.

‡

"Ah~ it's nice to be back in bed~," I stretch my arms careful not to put too much stress on my gash. I like this bed ... even if it's just my temporary bed it's still nice and comfy. I jump as a flash of orange smacks against my face. I look down spying Elliot's silk top.

"Put it on." He grumpily says leaning over on the bed with his ears down. I blink in disbelief. Why is he acting like this?

"Why should I? You threw it in my face." I object throwing it back into his face. He rips it off with a faint flush as he catches my arm.

"You reek of that guy and it's bothering me." He huffs looking so serious I died of laughter on the inside. I hold back a laugh and playfully bounce his wavy hair off my hands.

"Fine. But you have to promise to stop being so grumpy alright?" I lightly tease poking his nose. His eyes narrow as he stands up out of reach from my prying fingers. He gets up without another word and leaves the room.

... Did Elliot just give me the cold shoulder?

"Well that's not like himself at all." I wonder if he took some of Blood's stupid advice on something? I toss the clothes aside and slip on the silk top, some socks and another pair of undergarments before tossing the old ones away. It's a waste but I'll be able to get more soon. I slip out of my room, checking to make sure the coast is clear before hopping into Elliot's room. He doesn't even look up as he madly tries to go through some documents on his desk.

"Are you alright Elliot?" I ask looking at the bunny man. He continues to ignore me as his eyes grow more and more distant. Wow he's actually _trying_ to ignore me. I devilishly grin.

But it makes me wonder just how much he can resist~

"Ell~iot ~," I sweetly call trotting over to his side. His ear twitches towards me as the other remains firmly down. Elliot's eyes never leave his paperwork as he continues to scribble down nonsense. I pout as I wrap my arms around his shoulders intently watching his face. Within his violet eyes an epic war is taking place as he visibly struggles. This is funny.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I ask kissing his temple. His hand slightly trembles as his ears pull down clearly resisting me left and right. I gently kiss his jaw making a series of small bunny purrs vibrate his chest before he forcibly quells it, holding his breath. My cheek twitches into a broad smile as I softly run one hand up the length of his ear. He stiffens up immediately, bracing for the inevitable.

"Pay attention to me." I playfully huff, ignoring my throbbing hip as I reach up and gently nibble on the tip of his soft ear. I've got him. His soft ear feels very pliable as I nip it, licking the tip of his ear. Without warning he jumps up from his chair and yanks me into a tight embrace. I madly laugh as me decorates my face with kisses leaving no part untouched.

"Why is it so hard to ignore you?!" He demands, making me bend back from the ferocity and multitude of his hundreds of kisses.

"Why are you ig-ignoring me?" I ask between gasping laughter.

"B-Because I'm mad at you!" He admits, ears down as he pouts. I lean back, trying not to think of my throbbing hip.

"You're mad at me?" I laugh, startled.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"For making me doubt you!" He cries holding me tight.

"Doubt me?" I ask, bewildered. He ... doesn't trust me?

"Yes! Why were you making all of those provocative noises when you two were in the attic? It honestly scared me!" He admitted kissing the side of my neck. I remain frozen

"P-Provocative - NOT AT _ALL_! Didn't you see me I was stuck in a freaking tube with him crushing my internal organs with each breath you idiot!" I shout becoming mad in his lack of faith in me. Does he _really_ think I'm one of those people who go around and screw everything that moves?!

"B-But you were making s-so many sounds t-t-that I was, uh, actually -,"

"OH MY GOSH were you actually excited by that?!"

"O-Only because you sounded so much sweeter than in my dreams -," Elliot's hand immediately slaps over his mouth as he realized the slip. My eyes grow wide as I evade his gaze.

"O-Oh ... yeah, um, bed time I guess." I say quickly jumping topics. Oh my gosh I can't believe he just said that out _loud_ -!

"Yep." He answers refusing to meet my gaze. He quickly gets dressed as I make my way to the door before freezing. That's right ... I'm still kinda freaked out about the spies they purposefully let into the Mansion. I stay by the door unsure what to do. Should I leave? But ... I'm still kinda scared ... oh man such a dilemma.

"Jackie?"

"Um ... I think I'm going to sleep on the couch if you don't mind." I say turning around and bump into his chest. I remain frozen as he wraps his arms around my waist laying me against his chest.

"You don't need to worry. I-I'll be on my best behavior." Elliot flushes gently rubbing my back. I smile and lay my head against his shoulder, running my fingers over his rippling stomach.

"Alright." I just can't help it. I feel so safe in his arms that I can just fall asleep right here and now. Elliot smiles and leads me over to the bed shuffling me beneath the covers. I wrap my arms around him as he crawls in, keeping me encircled in his arms. I slightly blush and kiss his jaw listening to his grunting hums ripping his chest apart. I pull back nuzzling into his neck. He's really being good. My face grows beat red as I kiss his neck.

"You know ... you don't have to be on your _best_ behavior ... ," I say softly nibbling on his neck.

"Good because I'm dying." He happily smiles and tilts my head up, connecting our lips. I grin and press against him as he rolls over so I'm laying on top. I softly rub his shoulders listening to his thrumming grunts grow louder. His hands travel down to my hips, lifting my hips up a little bit. I hum in the back of my throat in question. What is he doing? Elliot softly rubs and moves his hands around a little bit, softly rubbing his hands down my thighs.

"You're so soft ... ," he purrs gently sucking on my neck. I suck in a quick breath and tense as his grip tightens on me. My hand slides through his hair and grasp his ear softly rubbing his fur. His thrumming growls grow louder still tickling my stomach. I giggle and pull back lying down next to him.

"Good night Elliot." I croon rubbing my stomach against him. His ears pull down as his purrs grow louder sounding like a running engine against my ear as I lay my head on his chest. "Hee ... you sound funny."

"Wh-Whose fa...ult is that?" He thrums craning his head back into the pillow. I giggle and softly sigh rubbing the skin over his clock.

I can't wait to tease him when I wake up a little more~

‡

Oh my~ what do you think is going to happen next? My GOSH I'm excited! XD


	6. Chapter 6

I pleasantly sigh and stretch with my eyes closed, rolling over and clutch an empty space. My eye brows come together as I grope around the sheets searching for Elliot's body.

"Oh my gosh _AGAIN_?!" I angrily demand smacking the covers as I find nothing but orange covers. Why does he keep leaving me to wake up all by myself?! It _sucks_! I sit up and rub my eyes in disbelief, punching the stupid pillow I was cuddling up with instead of Elliot. How did he even get out without waking me? I was laying on top of him for crying out loud!

I slide off the bed and angrily rub my hair. I'm going to give him a freaking swirly if I find him gone in the morning again - oh who am I kidding! I angrily huff and hop out of bed, pausing. Without warning I spin around and punch the pillow.

"Elliot you stupid headed stupid, stupid dumb, idiotic bunny faced stupid head -!" I rant and repeatedly punch the pillow, angrily exhaling before slumping to the floor. Why am I getting so mad about this? So what if he's getting up extra early just to avoid waking up next to me.

It doesn't bother me.

... says the girl who just beat the crap out of a pillow.

I heavily sigh and smack my head against the bed. This is just plain annoying. I might as well just go and walk around town. Actually, now that I remember, Gray needs help cleaning out the rest of the nests throughout the whole building. I throw on some clothes and a pair of sneakers before sniffing my hair. It will be fine until tonight.

My fingers brush against the silver handle of the door before I pause. I'll bet there are maids out there waiting to ambush me for questions. I pull back and trot across the room. Window it is, then. I unlatch the large window and hop up to the window ceil judging the distance to the ground from here. It's not far. I just need to make sure I -

"MISS JACKIE?!" A servant cries, terrified. I flinch back from the pure horror in his voice, my foot slipping against the slick surface.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" I shout, falling through the air. Oh crap I'm not on the right angle -! The servant and his partner dash forward with arms outstretched, barely catching me before I smack against the ground. My arms wrap around the one's shoulders as they stumble forward from my weight and momentum.

"Ah." They croak before falling forward, heavily landing in a large pool of water gathered by the hose. I gasp as the cold water slaps against my skin and groan when my back smacks against the rocks. Oh ow ow ow ...

"Ah~ not one of my best moves ... ," I moan, flipping over onto my stomach. I achingly get to my knees looking at the servant as he holds my arm and helps me up.

"Are you alright Miss Jackie?" The one asks as he unwraps his uninjured arms from my legs. I flinch before sitting up spying the one who had his arms around my torso. It looks like a cheese grater went over them -!

"You are uninjured, yes?" The injured faceless asks in a deeper than normal accent.

"I should be asking you that. Look at your arms!" I shout, startled at his shredded sleeves and cut up arms.

"Oh, this? Think nothing of it, Miss Jackie. I glad you safe." He sweetly smiles checking me over for bruises.

"No, I'm fine really. Go get those checked out!" I order, gingerly gripping his wrists as I flip his forearms over and see the scrapped up skin. Ouch that's going to leave a mark ...

"But why? It's only a scrap." He asks, tilting his head slightly. UGH just how stupid are the people here?! He needs to go get that looked at!

"But nothing." I snap back, thinking it through with their logic, "Elliot won't be happy if you get the jacket too bloodied up."

"Ah, you are right Miss Jackie." The servant sighs in defeat. The uninjured servant lightly grips my hand pulling me right to my feet.

"What in the world were you thinking, Miss Jackie? Elliot would be most upset if he learns that you tried to take your own life." The one admonishes, glancing over the crushed bushes.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!"

"You weren't?" They both ask in unison.

"Of course not! I was just trying to avoid the chattering maids that bug me about Elliot." I huff and cross my arms not even bothering to hide my annoyance. What am I supposed to say when I don't even understand my feelings right now? He stays in bed with me and then vanishes so I don't see him until later that night? It sucks! Maybe I'm just being too sensitive ...

"Ah. Speaking of which how is it going?" He asks immediately taking his chance. I heavily sigh. I just can't escape ...

"Fine, I guess." I look over their shoulders trying to find a way to get by them and to the gate without being rude.

"You _guess_?" The injured one asks, tilting his head. I clamp my lips shut and push them aside heading towards the exit.

"Just forget it." I sourly sulk, trying not to sound upset but fail miserably. That's it of my self-pitying and woe. I'm just going to go drown myself in work.

That should help.

‡

I heavily sigh as I reach Clover Tower's gate. I just can't get Elliot out of my head and it's driving me _nuts_! The carpet sinks beneath my foot catching my attention. Get they get new carpets.

"Why hello Miss Jackie! Are you here to see Gray?" A woman asks as she approaches. I flash a smile. Well, at least Gray will appreciate me helping out. I know he will.

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"He is barking at Master Gottschalk at the moment. I'll go get him for you." She eagerly chirps obviously pleased to see me.

"It's alright. I'm just here to help clean out some of the vents." I look around noticing there are hardly half the workers I normally see. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well you see they went home already. I'm the last one here and I'm just heading out. It's nighttime after all." She hums gesturing outside. My jaw nearly hits the floor. So _soon_! It's like it just skipped afternoon and dusk. I don't think I've ever seen it do that before.

"Oh." Rain droplets touch the glass before more begins to stream down. It's storming it looks like. Fear riddles my chest before I hastily choke it down. Relax, there's no thunder. Not yet.

"Shouldn't you be heading back as well?" She asks, not at all with an insulting note.

"Nah, I'll stick around and help clean out some vents. It's fine." I say looking around the giant tower. "Just point me the way to one of the sister fans which helps run the system."

"Oh yes it's just over there." She says, touching my shoulder as she points out a long stretch of hallway. "Two rights and the first left will lead you right to it."

"Thanks." I wave trotting down the hallway. Finally! Some work so I can finally stop thinking about Elliot, even if it's for a little bit. I glance over my shoulder spying her dashing up the stairs towards Nightmare's office. A laugh slips out under my breath as I continue down the hallway following her directions to the dot. Somewhere over here right? I look down the hall spying one labeled 'Storage Closet'. It might be in there.

I hop over to the door and smoothly slip inside flipping on the light. It flickers on after a moment of heating up showing a much smaller model of the air conditioning from way upstairs. Perfect. I flip out my wrench and adjust the sizing, easily unscrewing the bolts holding it together. The lid pops off and neatly lands in my hands before I set it aside, and take a look inside. Well, this one looks pretty clean.

_BAM_

"AH -!" I nearly scream before spinning around, spying a towering figure in the doorway. T-That sounded like thunder for a minute there. "A-A-Ah, Gray, you scared me there!" I cry, nervously chuckling at the end. Whew~ that was awkward.

"Oh. My apologies, Miss Jackie. Are you doing alright?" He asks, deeply concerns as he enters the room. I blink, surprised at his question.

"Fine, why?" I ask as I screw the bolts back in a little tighter than they were before.

"W-Well Master Nightmare has told me that you are frightened of thunder." He notes as he softly touches his hand to my shoulder.

"It's thundering out?" I can't even hear it I'm so far into the building.

"Yes. You aren't bothered?" He asks gently rubbing my back. I hum enjoying the attention before standing up.

"I can't hear or see it so I'm good. It's when I'm closer to windows that I get a little freaked out." I admit with a nervous chuckle.

"I see ... well if there is anything I can help you with please let me know." He says almost with a pleading tone at the end. I glance over my shoulder spying a distant sort of look in his topaz eyes. What is he thinking about? I gently reach up and touch his cheek making him look at me.

"What's wrong Gray?" I ask watching an internal war take place behind his burning eyes. He visibly swallows as his hand softly presses against my lower back pulling me into a slight hug.

"Miss Jackie, I shall be blunt. Towards you, I feel -,"

_POP_

I jump and utter a small shout as the light above us pops, scattering shards of glass over the ground. Gray's body suddenly becomes bigger as he pulls me into a hug covering my head from any glass shards. My spine remains stiff as a board as I blink trying to adjust to the sudden loss of light.

"Power's out?" I ask listening to Gray's clock furiously tick. "You alright?"

"Of course. And you?"

"Fine." I simply answer as I shiver. Why did it get cold all of a sudden? I feel Gray move slightly, loosening his hold on me.

"It seems the heater has been knocked out."

"Well that's not good." I say as I push him back shuddering as the nipping air catches me.

"It's fine. Here," he says as something plush touches my hands. I feel around the folded object rubbing the soft material.

"Blankets?" I ask as he stakes a few more on my arms.

"Yes. They'll be needed tonight." He says as his body moves from mine. I blink and reach into the darkness trying to locate where he is.

"Gray?"

"I'm right here, Miss Jackie. Just follow me and everything will be just fine." He gently croons, gingerly touching my hand. I tightly latch onto my only guide letting him lead me through the dark halls of Clock Tower.

"Is Nightmare here?" I ask as my foot catches on a raised level. Gray easily holds my arm up helping me up the staircase.

"Yes. He is in his office probably next to the fire place." Gray heavily sighs making sure he has a firm grasp on my hand. I smile at the obvious concern hidden within his aggravation and lightly squeeze back.

"You're a good assistant, Gray." I compliment as I hesitantly kick my foot forward feeling no resistance. I confidently continue down the hall thankful that the stairs are done with.

"What makes you say that?" He asks, curiosity biting at his every word. I think for a moment trying to word it right.

"Well, you genuinely care for others. That's something that not a lot of Role Holders have." Elliot's face flashes in my mind making me smile. Yeah, kind of like Elliot. "And you make sure work gets done the right way and the paperwork is all filled out correctly." Like Elliot when Blood drops a load of paperwork in his lap and pretty much tells him to get it all done in an hour. I think it's funny that the relationship is reversed here in Clover Tower where Gray makes sure Nightmare finishes his work but Blood expects Elliot to do it all. Gray's warm hand tightens around my palm as he pulls me to a stop.

"Thank you, Miss Jackie." He sheepishly returns. Even in the limited light it looks like his skin changed to a deeper red. I hold back a laugh as he pushes back the door to Nightmare's office revealing a pitch black room only lit by the giant blazing fire in the wall. My eyes zero in on a figure all wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the couch before the fire place. Nightmare looks over his shoulder a pout.

"Gray~! It's so coooooold!" He complains before turning, spying me. "Oh! Jackie you're here, good! Come over here~ come over here~," he sings patting the empty space beside him with an excited grin. I snort at his childish behavior and let go of Gray's tight grasp trotting over to the little kid in a grownups body.

"You need to stop complaining so much." I tease as I take my seat next to him. He twists around and snatches a pillow before smacking it into my lap and using me as a pillow.

"Trap successful~ ," he hums under his voice as he wraps himself up like a caterpillar with the blankets. I roll my eyes and lay out the rest of the blankets on top of him. Whatever. I can deal with this for a little bit. My eyes veer over to Gray who is busy tidying up some paperwork.

"Join us~ join us~," I tease patting the cramped space left on the couch. He immediately twitches towards us before pausing, thinking it through.

"If you insist." He sighs.

"We insist we insist!" Nightmare sings along thrilled to get out of doing paperwork for the time being. I do my best to make room for the man as he waltzes over and sits down, leaving no space between us. He leans against the arm and back of the couch trying not to crush me.

"You don't need to be so gentle Gray." I tease laying my head against his shoulder. He tenses up a bit as I try to get comfortable with the limited space, fitting snug in his arms. "Sorry."

"No. No need to apologize, Miss Jackie." He hums as he leans forward wrapping his arm around my waist and rests it on my hips. Nightmare lazily rolls one of his eyelids up with a sly smile before looking away and sighing.

"I'm taking a nap." He suddenly announces snuggling into my lap. I shift and get comfortable lightly laying my hand on Nightmare's head.

"Fine but I need to go back to the Mansion soon." I note looking outside at the pouring rain. Whether here can be so random. One minute it's the afternoon and the next it's a freaking monsoon. Gray immediately stiffens as his arm grows strained.

"No! You're not allowed to move because you'll wake me when you try to leave!" Nightmare pouts firmly pressing his head into my lap.

"Don't be such a baby Nightmare." I playfully huff sweeping my fingers over my forehead. He continues to stare at the fire with puffed out cheeks trying to retain what dignity he has. I smile and nearly jump as Gray's arm softly presses against my stomach as if intending to hold me here.

"Are you cold?" I ask as I crane my head back staring at Gray's chin. Is that why he's holding me so close. His arm immediately lightens up as his narrowed eyes grow wide.

"Oh, not at all." He stumbles out with a faintly red face as he looks off to the side. A red flag immediately shoots up in the back of my head. OH gosh ... now that I am thinking about it he always did get a little flustered with me around. No, no just stay calm. I'm sure that's not what it is. Maybe he's just flustered by nature, like Pierce is with his skittishness. Yeah, I'm sure that's it. I mean, who could possible think of me in that light besides Elliot when Alice is still around? B-But then again, she's not here at the moment.

Oh gosh.

‡

The chapter was getting so long I split it in half so the second the next ten are up the next chapter is coming out. So~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~


	7. Chapter 7

Tee hee not fast enough! Now it's _**20 REVIEWS**_ for the next chapter. It's worth it, I promise. I'm such a tease aren't I? XD

* * *

"M-Maybe it's best that I leave." I say, trying to sit up. Gray's arm immediately fastens against my stomach keeping me on the couch.

"Don't go, Jackie. Just stay here for now." He encourages before darting his eyes over to the window. "Besides it's still storming out." I stare out the windows weighing my options. He's right. And if it starts to thunder and lightning on my way back I'm going to go into hysterics.

" ... Are you alright with this, Gray?"I suspiciously ask as I loop up at his gentle smile.

"Of course, Miss Jackie. Are you comfortable here?" He asks looking down at me with his blazing topaz eyes. I look away feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. I didn't think it was possible but he's giving off all the signals.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm comfy." I answer playing dumb a bit. Please don't moon after me. I already have Elliot. Even though he's been pissing me off lately he's still the only man I have such strong feelings for.

"That's not what I meant. Are you ... satisfied with Clover Tower?" He rephrases lightly rubbing my stomach. I shiver as his nose presses against my temple blowing his hot air over my reddening ear.

"Gray, stop it." I plead gulping as his lips brush against my earlobe.

"Jackie. Towards you, I - I feel very comfortable. More so than with any other woman." He begins subtly pressing up against my back despite the awkward twist. I nervously look around the room and down to Nightmare who was pleasantly stuck in a deep sleep. What am I supposed to say? I've never been caught in this kind of situation before.

"Stop, Gray. I ... think you are a very nice and sweet guy but I already have someone else I like." I explain as I lean trying to put as much distance between us as I can. Gray stays where he is, shocked, but keeps a strong arm around my waist. His other hand scoops around my face and covers my eyes, pushing me back against his chest. I softly breathe out trying not to panic. Everything is just fine. Gray isn't trigger happy like everyone else and won't do anything to me. I know it.

"It's Elliot." He confirms, keeping his fingers over my eyes as he softly rubs my forehead with his thumb.

"Yeah." I breathe out trying to listen for any hints as to what he's feeling right now through his voice.

"He's dangerous and works for the mafia." He says as if that information will bring me to my senses.

"Yeah." I know that.

"He kills people for a living."

"It's his role." I immediately counter. Gray heavily sighs realizing that logic isn't going to move me. I ... like Elliot. I really, really like that bunny confused man.

"How do you know?" He asks beginning to grasp at straws.

"How do I know?"

"How do you know you like him and are not just simply infatuated by him?" Gray softly demands as something warm presses against my forehead. Did he just kiss my forehead.

"What are you talking about?" I ask before he tilts my head further back.

"Let me just test it, then, so you know for sure." His lips press against my mouth making me jump nearly ten feet high in shock. His hand securely holds my head and torso in place as he softly moves his mouth against mine. What the heck he actually pulled a move?! No way! I remain frozen, feeling his mouth move over my lip. Yep that's a kiss alright. The second he pulls back for a faint breath I whip my head forward clocking him in the forehead.

"Ah-!" He groaned clutching his skull as I jump up from my spot spilling a shouting Nightmare to the ground. My hand clutches my aching head. I'm definitely going to have a bruise there. He already knows I like Elliot. He already knows that I'm with Elliot. So why go ahead and kiss me when he knows I have Elliot? He's an idiot! I glare at Gray right in the eyes before wiping my lips off with my hand. This does _not_ belong to you!

"See ya Nightmare." I huff before trotting over to the door, refusing to even look back at Gray.

"Jackie, wait please forgive me -," Gray begins touching my shoulder. I whip around and smack his hand away with a glare so fierce I'm sure Nightmare pooped himself while hiding behind the couch.

"You know I have Elliot. You know that I really like Elliot. You know that Elliot returns that affection. So why in the hell did you think it was a good idea to kiss me like that?!" I roar shoving his chest. He wavers back, the hurt clear in his eyes before he catches my hands. His topaz eyes take a serious turn as I struggle to get free but he holds me firm.

"I know."

"So why did you kiss me?!" I demand getting ready to pluck those stupid eyes out of his head.

"Because I think I can be a better match for you." Gray says with such a serious face my heart sinks.

"G-Gray, I like Elliot a-and-,"

"And I like _you_." Gray returns as his eyes burn with passion. I nervously gulp as I stare at the sheer willpower flaring up behind his gaze. "And I will not stand for the woman I have affection for end up with some scum in the Mafia."

"Gray -!" I cry startled to even hear him say something like that about Elliot. "That's horrible! They are only performing their roles!"

"Then let me perform mine and slay your heart." He purrs, yanking me forward into a tight hug. He leans down brushing his lips over my ear. "I will protect you even if you cannot see the danger that's right before your eyes."

"Gray, knock it off!" I spit as his lips press against my temple. My knee drives straight up crushing his gonads under the blow. He sucks in a fast breath as I swing my arm around and elbow him in the head. Gray crumbles to the ground as I slip out of his grasp, stopping just before the door.

"You're an idiot!" I shout, dashing down the pitch black hallways. Let's see - a right, then a left, and then there're the stairs -

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I trip down the flight of stairs. I spread my arms and legs out like an eagle, sliding against the stairs before tumbling over and over again. My arms wrap around my head for protection as I batter around the banister. Son of a b - _can this get any worse_?! My hand blindly shoots out amazing catching a tall pole as I roll to an aching stop.

Ow ... ow ... pain pain pain ... ow ... WOW that hurt ... pain is _everywhere_ ...

"Jackie are you alright?!" Gray shouts as I hear footsteps against the stairs. I dash down the remaining stairs letting out a sharp yelp as I trip against the flat surface of the ground and slide across the tile.

My life just plain _sucks_ right now!

"Jackie, come here and -,"

"No! Go away Gray! You're a _jerk_!" I shout before diving to the door and swing it back. White sheets of rain cover the town to the point I can hardly see ten feet ahead of me. Wow that's a lot of rain. Gray's arm yanks me back inside before he spins me around, pinning me to the door.

"Jackie, please." He begs so sweetly I nearly fall for his deep, rich and sincere voice. "I promise that I can make you happy. And I will prove it."

"By forcing a kiss on me and talking trash about my current guy? Yeah right." I biting snarl trying to push him back.

"Jackie just please don't go out in this storm. It's still thunder and lightning out and -,"

_BOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

"I DON'T CARE!" I shriek, beyond hysterics as my chest starts to heave. Mommy ... no, she's not here. Keep it together!

"J-Jackie?" Gray mutters, slowly retracting his hands.

"I wouldn't care if I'm running through a field while it's storming out! I would _gladly_ run through that _butt naked_ if it means I can get back to Elliot!" I scream nearly losing my sanity as a strike of lightning catches my eye.

"Y-You don't mean that." Gray challenges as his eyes dart outside and back to my face. A spark jumps through my eyes as I spin around and sail through the air, landing hard on the cobble stone. I spin around glaring at Gray's face.

"Just watch me you punk a** b****!" I shout as panic begins to stab my heart. Gray's jaw drops as I dash through the sheets, Clover Tower quickly vanishing under the veil of rain. My chest heaves hard as tears mix with the rain running down my face.

E-Elliot ... I just want Elliot. I want him to be here with me right now.

_BOOOOOMMMM_

My heart jerks as my steps stagger nearly to a stop. Mom will see me if I run. She'll find me and then do unspeakable things and -!

No, she can't. She's not even here you stupid brain! I continue to surge forward as my throat closes with the jerking tears making it harder to breath. I'm so scared ...

_BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM_

I'm so scared -!

_BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM_

"ELLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" I scream at the top of my lungs dashing towards the gates. I need to hide I need to hide from her and _now_ -!

"Hey, stop! Who's there - Big Sister?" Dee asks as he pulls his axe to the side.

"DEEEEEEE!" I scream as I throw myself into Dee's tiny arms.

"WAH! B-Big Sister what's wrong?!" He cries holding me tightly back.

"Big Sister what's wrong?" Dum asks, completely thrown for a loop as they stare at my crying face.

"I'm so scared! So, so scared!" I repeat over and over wailing as I bury my face into Dee's shoulder. Mommy is - is - Mommy is coming so I need to hide - and hide and cry and - and - and just disappear before she finds me -!

"Don't be scared Big Sister." Dum begs as Dee suddenly grows large in my arms. I continue to cling to his torso as I wildly bawl my eyes out to the Bloody Twins. What is wrong with me? I'm crying in front of children! I'm so weak and pathetic ...

"Big Sister, it's alright. Please don't be sad." See asks as he rubs my back.

_BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM _

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I wail burying my scream into Dee's jacket. Please hide me! Stuff me in a chest for all I care! Just don't let Mommy find me -!

"H-Hey, Big Sister calm down!"

"Let's get Big Sister inside." Dum worriedly says as he gets the keys out and opens the gate.

"I agree." Dee replies as he picks me up. My arms remain firmly latched around his shoulders as I tremble with fear. I'm so scared and I'm cold and scared and more so scared than cold and cold and scared and - and -! I wildly breathe in and out struggling to control my breathing as warm air kisses my bare skin. I'm so scared ...

"Tch. Stupid bunny made Jackie cry!" Dum angrily huffs as Dee adjusts his hold on me. I don't even dare to peek out from under the safety of Dee's shoulder as my chest heaves with the strong sobs ripping through my torso. So scared - so scared -! I just ran through a storm to come see Elliot.

I just ran through a thunder storm to come see Elliot.

New tears at the realization bust out of my sockets immediately. I just faced my biggest fear to come see Elliot. All the thunder, and lightning, and rain, and wind, meant nothing to me as long as I could see Elliot at the end.

I must really love Elliot to do something so crazy.

"Wow, I've never seen Big Sister cry before." Dee notes as he sits down. I slightly stiffen as I gain the courage to take a small peek at their red couch in their room. T-They took me to their room? No, no I want Elliot. The twins, as thankful as I am, are not Elliot.

And I didn not just crazily run through a storm so I couldn't see him.

"E-E-E-E-Elliot ~!" I whine choking up heavy duty sobs as I grip Dee's jacket.

"See? It was that stupid rabbit that made her cry!" Dum cries rubbing my back a little harder. No, no you've got the wrong idea.

"E-Elliot ... ," I choke out a little more softly trying to tell them that I want Elliot.

"Stupid idiot! Hey, hey Big Sister please don't pay attention to him." Dee begs pressing my head back to his shoulder so I can cry my pretty little eyes out while they plot Elliot's death. I slightly shift my legs realizing that I am sitting on Dee's lap. Oh who cares they're just kids even in adult form!

"Yeah! He's stupid anyway! Please smile, Big Sister." Dum begs before I hear metal rustling around. "See? See? This is our treasure!" He cries tugging on my sleeve. I slightly stir, turning around to peek at him while keeping my heavy head resting on Dee's shoulder. I'm so tired and hurt and wet and aching and hurt and more hurt and my _gosh_ I can already feel the bruises coming in! Stupid freaking stairs ...

"Y-Yeah?" I feebly squeak trying to distract myself. Dum's eyes glow with enthusiasm as he finally is able to catch my attention.

"And this! And this too! It's a bomb we made~," he sings presenting me a little metal sphere with a clock glued to the front of it.

" ... Cool ... ," I halfheartedly compliment as my breathing comes under control. C-Calm ... I'm safe. I'm completely and totally safe right now so there's no need to worry. I shakily exhale and nuzzle my forehead into Dee's shoulder. Relax relax ... I need to calm down.

"Big Sister, this is the first time you've been here. You are not allowed to cry here! Now when we have all this cool stuff!" Dum huffs as he brandishes what I guess is one of their favorite knives.

"Yeah! No tears allowed!" Dee complains as he pushes me back wiping away my tears. I give a half smile at their attempts to cheer me up and wipe my tears away.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. What else you got?" I ask desperate to have any sort of distraction at the moment. Dee and Dum beam with excitement as Dum runs off and brings over a massive chest. I swallow down the rest of my tear just concentrating on all the cool stuff they flash me before tossing it aside, pulling out the next cool trinket they get their hands on.

My eyelids get heavier and heavier before I sleepily lay my head on Dee's shoulder. He glances over and looks to his brother, putting a finger over his lips to shush him. Dum looks down and smiles before hopping to the other side and take a seat.

"Are you tired Big Sister?" Dum teases as he pokes my defenseless cheek. I murmur under my breath and try to swat his hand away but fail miserably.

"Hm ... ,"

"That's fine, Big Sister. Go ahead and sleep."

"And in the morning,"

"You can play with us some more! That stupid rabbit's had you all to himself lately that we haven't been able to play with you." Dee complains as he tugs on my soaking wet shirt. I close my eyes for a few minutes concentrating just on my breathing. Man crying takes a lot out of me ...

I'm so glad I can at least rely on that fact the twins will always see me as a Big Sister. I _know_ I'm not wrong with that thought.

ELLIOT'S POV

"I like Big Sister." I hear Dee hum as I walk down the hall towards my room. Hm? Big Sister? I pause and turn my ear towards their ear listening to their loud conversation. What are they doing in their room? Taking advantage of the fact that I've been swamped with paperwork today no doubt.

"Yeah me too." Dum sings as a feminine muttering catches my ear. Oh no ... do the twins have Jackie in their clutches?! I immediately take off down the hall. Is that why I haven't seen her all day because she's been with those twins? Who knows what they could have done to her!

"What have you brats done to her?!" I angrily demand as I kick the door back. The twins look up to my wide eyes, innocently looking at me with Jackie's shirt half peeled off. Dee held Jackie's arms up as Dum was halfway done peeling off her shirt, her pants already done away with. "Y-Y-YOU GET OFF MY WOMAN YOU STUPID BRATS!" I shout bounding in without a pause in beat.

_BANG BANG_

They jump and immediately drop Jackie as they dodge my bullets, bringing out their axes.

"What naughty thoughts are you thinking?"

"We were changing her so she wouldn't catch a cold tonight."

"Stupid rabbit thinking dirty thoughts! Our intentions were innocent until you thought dirty of it!" They accuse as I scoop my shivering Jackie up. She's freezing and soaking wet!

"What did you do to her she's _freezing_! Did you try to drown her or something?!" I roughly bark.

"We were comforting her because you made her cry you stupid rabbit!" Dee counters pointing accusingly to me.

"C-Cry?!" I shout, noticing her red puffy eyes. She's been crying? But why?

"Yeah you stupid rabbit!"

"I'm not a rabbit! UGH! I'll get back to you two later." I sneer before hopping into the hallway with Jackie close in my arms. What in the world could have made her cry like this? Wait. I suck in a quick, frightened breath as I look outside. She wasn't caught in the storm was she? She's terrified of thunder! No, that's impossible. Jackie would never be that stupid.

She delicately shudders in my arms, lightly gripping my jacket. She's so cold! Maybe she was in the storm? No, no impossible. Warmth, warmth is what she needs. I hesitate in front of my door before continuing down to the bathhouse. She'll get warmer faster there.

"Bring Jackie and I a change of clothes." I order two nearby maids.

"Oh~ going off to bathe together? How ro_mantic_!" She trills with a sigh.

"N-Not like that!" I retort, flustered before hurrying inside of the bath room. I heavily sigh and pull the handle down make the hot water begin to seep into the tub from the holes in the bottom of it. I softly set Jackie on one of the cement seats within it carefully keeping her propped up after removing her shirt. I gently touch her undergarments as my ear twitches. I think I'll leave this on. If I think about it I don't think she would want to be completely naked. Maybe it's a custom where she's from? I go ahead and remove my clothes slipping into the quickly filling tub of pure white water.

"E-Elliot ... thunder ... hate thunder ... ," Jackie mutters as she tosses her head back and forth. She's going to hurt her neck like that. I gently roll her over onto my lap gently pressing her head against my shoulder. She still feels really cold. I press my lips to her icy cheek and rub her bare back. Hm? I glance over her back noticing a faintly discolored spot. Looks like she's getting a bruise. The more I examine her back the more I see beginning to blossom in their early stages. My eyes widen as I push her back looking over her entire body.

Was she _beaten_?!

Dozens of forming bruises decorate her skin including her legs and worse yet all over her arms. Who did this to her?! And more importantly where are they now? I swear if those twin b*****es did this to her I'll throttle them -!

She slightly moans in the back of her throat. I immediately lighten my grip watching as she fell against my chest fitting snug and comfortable there as she begins to twitch to life. Ah, did I wake her? I tilt her still sleepy head and kiss her temple.

Who hurt my sweet Jackie?

JACKIE'S POV

I pleasurably hum in the back of my throat as I feel a nice warmth enveloping my body. Hm~ that feels really, really nice~ I deeply sigh and snuggle closer to the large solid object of warmth smelling the faint scent of carrot spices. My eyes crack open spying an old gunshot wound in his shoulder.

"Elliot?" I mumble as I deeply breathe in feeling the fluffy warmth stick to my skin. I sleepily look around spying the bath filled with milky white water that is so opaque I can't even see my skin through the droplets covering me. I blink and tilt my head. I've never seen this kind of water before. I lightly scoop some up in my hands mindlessly watching the milky substance before Elliot's lips brush against my jaw.

"Are you alright?" He whispers lightly squeezing my waist. The liquid slips from my fingers as I throw my arms around him giving him a tight hug.

Gray kissed me.

I just ran through a thunderstorm.

I cried so much I swear my tear ducts are empty for the next month.

It's obvious I need comfort.

I softly touch my lips to the skin beneath his jaw trying to get rid of Gray's kiss. Ugh he tasted like cigarettes _gross_! Elliot remains stiff as I move my lips over his neck keeping a tight grasp around his shoulders.

"Jackie are you alright?" He asks, genuinely concerned with my behavior. I grit my teeth. I ... sort of cheated on him? I mean, Gray was the one that kissed me. But I was the one to be stupid enough to put myself in that position.

My hands slide over his neck before I catch his jaws, pressing his lips to mine. He pauses for a moment, measuring my kiss before returning the affection. His lips softly move against mine as his tongue darts out sweeping my lower lip. I pull back breathing a little heavier as I stare into Elliot's puzzled violet eyes. It's no use. I can still taste and feel stupid Gray's mouth on mine and _UGH_!

"Jackie tell me what's going on." Elliot demands with narrow eyes.

"G-Going on?" Oh my gosh does he know what happened?! No, he can't! Not so quickly! Just stay calm.

"Yes. Why do you have bruises covering every inch of your body? And," Elliot grimaces, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, "and why do you taste like cigarettes?"

"Elliot, I - I -," I stutter unable to get the words out. Why can't I just tell him that Gray kissed me? It's so simple and yet I'm so scared that he'll just leave me or - or do something else irrationally stupid!

"W-Well, as for the bruises, I, um, fell down a flight of stairs." I admit, sheepishly scratching the bag of my head.

"Fell down - _how_?" He asks, astounded by the starting event. His fingers gently touch my head feeling through my hair for any bumps. It's amazing that I didn't hit my head through all that.

"Well, it was dark and the lights were out." I explain.

"But I can't believe you fell down the stairs in here." He says. I remain silent as he pokes and prod my head searching for more bruises. He thinks I fell down the stairs here. But I didn't, I fell down the stairs at Clover Tower. I open my mouth to tell him the truth but my throat fearfully closes shut. Why am I so scared to tell him? This isn't like me at all -!

"Jackie, have you taken up smoking?" Elliot asks, curiously looking at my fingertips to see if they're stained yellow or not.

"Smoking?" I dumbly ask. He thinks ... I'm taking up smoking? I would never do that! "Elliot, look I was at Clo-,"

"It's alright if you smoke, Jackie. I don't mind. I love everything you do." Elliot happily grins before kissing the tip of my nose. My heart jerks in place.

"N-No, Elliot that's not what I mean -," I begin before Elliot's lips seal mine shut. I melt into the simple kiss and press up against him feeling his abs tense up as my bare stomach rubs against him. I softly run my fingers through his hair earnestly pushing back in the kiss. His hands slide down my back before resting on my hips, lightly applying pressure as he yanks me in close. My eyes crack open spying his closed as he thoroughly enjoyed every second of the affection.

How am I going to tell him?

‡

You know what to do~ **_2__0 REVIEWS_** for me and a new chapter for you~


	8. Chapter 8

I deeply breathe in holding absolutely still. He's not here again. I heavily sigh and roll over numbly staring at the empty sheets. This is bothering me more than it should be. I ... actually feel pretty lonely not waking up to see Elliot beside me. I lightly shiver before sliding out of the bed, running my annoyed fingers through my hair. So freaking annoying! I angrily throw the covers onto the ground. You can go ahead and clean that up you jerk.

I hop up and trot over to the door, creaking it open as I check to make sure the coast is clear. When I'm sure no one is around I make a mad dash for my room and quickly dive inside, slamming the door shut.

Whew~ no one saw me. I head over to the dresser and pull out a simple black tank top and green cargo pants. These will be plenty. But what to do now? My schedule is sadly free and there's no way in hell am I going back to the Clock Tower, meeting or not. My stomach growls, angrily demanding to be fed. Shut up stupid stomach. I heavily sigh and head out into the halls. I'll probably just get an apple since I'm not really that hungry.

_THUMP THUMP_

"Oh my gosh!" I shout, falling onto my back as I see two knives poking out of the wall. Gray-?! My head whips around spying the twins booing my dive.

"Awe~! Brother, we missed!" I breathe out a relieved sigh. Oh thank goodness it's just the twins. I take another look at the knives as my heart freezes over. Yeah, it's _just_ the twins.

"Big Sister you need to play with us!"

"Yeah! We hardly get to see you, Big Sister!" They complain as they draw their axes. My eyes grow wide as I jump to my feet, backing away from the murderous twins.

"H-Hey, no killing games!" I growl, glaring at their smiling faces. Honestly what is wrong with them?!

"Huh? It's not a killing game silly,"

"It's just the Dodge game."

"We throw, you dodge."

"And if I don't dodge?" I retort, a shiver crawling down my spines from their grinning faces.

"Then you die! Now let's play~," the sing together as they pull out more knives. My face drains of color before I whip around and book it towards the exit. I will _not_ be skewered alive today!

"Oh! Oh! You wanna play tag? Ok!" One shouts as they happily chase me.

"You stupid nitwits! Just wait until Elliot hears about this!" I threaten darting right through the unguarded gate and sprint down the path towards town. I can probably try to lose them in the alleys. My body painfully aches as I dart through the streets watching the faceless look up before quickly scurrying out of the way.

"Wow big sister you're so fast!" That's because my life depends on it! I huff before making a sharp turn, flitting down the closest alley. If I can make it to the end of this that should put me in the Amusement Park. There's no way they can navigate through there as well as I can. Something taps to my right at the opening of another alley as something flashes by my eyes.

"AUGH!" I scream, ducking beneath a flying axe before it gets stuck in the wall. "Dee, why are you trying to kill me?!" I scream, frightened to death at their attempt to really hurt me.

"We're so jealous! You've been hanging out with that chicken rabbit so much more than us!" He shouts, grunting as he tries to get the axe out of the wall.

"By killing me?!"

"We aren't killing you we're _playing_ with you!" Dum corrects from behind. I yelp before diving into another alley, watching as his axe nearly decapitates Dee. He ducks down narrowly avoiding his brother's axe.

"Hey! Watch it, brother!"

"You too, brother!" They bicker back and forth. I take my chance and sprint down the alley popping back into the street as I make my run for it. Honestly I can't believe those brats! I really hope Blood takes their pay for a year!

"Hey, she's getting away brother!"

"Come back big sister! We want to play!" They shout as I hear feet hitting the ground. Nooooooooooooo! I make a sharp turn running headlong into a body. Please, oh please help me whoever this is!

"H-Hide me!" I beg, grabbing hold of his cloak before the faint smell of cigarettes crawl into my nose. My entire body jolts as my head shoots up spying Gray's wide topaz eyes. My heart stutters to a stop as I shakily let go of his coat taking a hesitant step back. Oh my gosh _are you kidding me_!? I just have the absolute worst luck today!

"She ran over here brother!" My heart leaps into my mouth as I side step Gray making a mad dash for it out off there like a bat out of hell. This is my worst nightmare come true. Running from Dee and Dum and then running into Gray of all freaking Role Holders. Gray's fast hands snatch me around the waist before dragging me into a nearby toy shop, pivoting around and smacks my back into a plush wall of stuffed animals.

"Over here, over here brother!" Dee shouts as my breathing hitches. Gray presses against me into the fluffy wall of stuffed animal cats and other various animals. The scent of cigarettes clog my nose as Gray stares out the big glass window and makes sure the coast is clear.

"Phew, they're gone. You see, this is exactly what I'm talking about when I say that the mafia are dangerous people you shouldn't get involved with-,"

"Shut up, just shut. UP Gray!" I shout, immediately gaining the attention of every employee and shopper in the store. I shakily breathe out trying to calm myself as I angrily shove him away.

"Don't even _think_ about talking to me unless you clean up your language." Wow yeah that makes total sense. Way to sound intimidating. I angrily gnash my teeth before heading out of the store. Honestly I can't believe the size of his balls to go saying that crap to me.

"Wait, wait Jackie please listen. I apologize for the harsh words I've said before. The heat got to my head and I said some rude things but they are true." He says, eager to earn my forgiveness yet remains stubbornly firm in his thoughts against the Hatters. My eyes narrow as I try to tear my arm away from him.

"It's my choice, Gray. Respect it." I growl watching his topaz eyes tighten. He studies me for a moment before relenting.

"Very well. I still think you are making a mistake but I shall withhold my complaints."

"Good."

"Are you alright?" He asks, deeply concerned as he touches my shoulder. I slap his hand away carefully studying his face.

"What do you mean?" Other than the obvious the-twins-just-nearly-killed-me fact.

"From the other night. You ran into the thunderstorm just for _him_." He growls at the end, obviously struggling to reign in his emotions. I remain tense as I start for Clover Tower. I should hurry up and get my pay while we have this weak truce going on. The mere mention of the thunderstorm sends frightened shivers down my spine.

"Yeah. Just fine." Elliot was so sweet, holding me so gently last night. I unconsciously grin before it cracks into an annoyed frown. Until I woke up to him being gone and I had to get up alone yet _again_. Honestly it pisses me off! I wonder if Blood is making him leave before I wake up on purpose?

"Jackie, you are heading to Clover Tower?" He asks, looking up as I walk through the gates.

"I still need to get paid." I callously answer, slipping through the front door and shut it behind me. It's little but I'm sure my cold shoulder is making him understand that I'm not going to let him talk trash about my boyfriend. A faint blush riddles over my cheeks at the thought. Boyfriend ... it's so strange thinking that I have one but I do.

"Stop boasting about having a relationship!" Nightmare's voice shouts from on top of the stairs. I chuckle and dash up the stairs. I need to catch him before he realizes I'm here for-

"No! No! I will not pay you! That was volunteer work!" Nightmare boldly claims as I round the corner, spying him fleeing into his office and slams the door. I run up to the door heavily pounding my fists against the wood.

"Man up and pay me!"

"No!" He stubbornly shouts, "I didn't ask you to do that!"

"Give me my money!" I shout, still pretending to be mad while I pick the lock. I know it's wrong of me to demand money but I need some.

And I'm not leaving until I get it.

"She-demon!" He shouts from the other side as something rams against the doors. I try jiggling the lock clicking my tongue to the roof of my mouth. Darn it he's holding it from the other side. I jump as Gray leans over me, cracking the door as he punches it with the side of his fist. Oh~

"Master Nightmare, open the door." Gray says with a smile on his face. I stare at his eyes noticing the complete malice behind those topaz eyes. Poor Nightmare I can only imagine what Gray is thinking of right now.

" ... okay ... ," he squeaks from the other side as the door opens. His face is paler than a sheet of paper as he wobbles over to his desk, looking like a drained zombie. He digs through his drawer tossing up ones and twenties before getting to the big fat one hundreds. I sympathetically look over him before grabbing the money.

"That's plenty, thank you Nightmare." I say, glancing out the window as the Afternoon shifts to Dusk. Already?

"_And_ a tip." Gray pushes, pulling out another hundred from Nightmare's shaky hands. "Here you are." He says, handing me the money. I suspiciously eye him. He's trying to buy his way to my good side. I shouldn't take it. My hand curls around the crisp bill before safely pocketing it. Curse my desire for money ...

"Yes! Curse it, curse it!" Nightmare bitingly growls, obviously blaming me for Gray's push to pay me. "Yes, I _do_ blame you!"

"Master Nightmare, manners." Gray warns with yet another poisonous smile. Nightmare's complexion pales even more as he peeks above the desk.

" ... please curse it?" He squeaks, sinking lower behind his desk. I snort a chuckle, trying to hold back my laughter. Gosh dang it I'm supposed to be mad at him and here he is making me laugh! Why is it so hard to stay mad at Nightmare and Gray? I glance up spying the Dusk shifting to Night. Darn it. Oh well it's not that far of a walk to the Hatter's Mansion.

"Thank you, Nightmare." I say, pointedly leaving Gray out as I head for the door.

"Here, I'll walk you home." Gray offers, smoothly placing a hand on my lower back. I freeze and cast him a sly glare before elbowing his arm back.

"You're still not forgiven." I growl, listening to Nightmare throw up in a bucket.

"I don't expect to be." He returns with a smile. "These things take time, time I'm willing to make. If you ever need me I'll be a small call away."

"You should go help your sickly boss."

"It's not right to leave a lady to walk home alone at night." He evenly returns, leading me down the stairs. I annoying stare at his back tempted to kick the lizard down the stairs. Let's see how you like falling down two flights of freaking stairs. Before I can put the plan in action he reaches the bottom, holding his hand out for me to take.

"No thanks." I huff, walking passed him without another glance back.

"Oh~ is it a lover's quarrel?"

"I think so."

"Well that's what it looks like." Various mutters start up as I stiffly head to the door, thoroughly embarrassed. It's _nothing_ like that. At all. Gray gracefully steps in front of me and opens the door, making a slight bow.

"After you." He hums subtly watching me from the corner of his eye. Curse him and his good chivalry skills! He's a gentleman but he's also a biased jerk. I turn my head the other way refusing to acknowledge him. I don't care if he just got me my money I'm still not going to look at him.

"How is Clover Country treating you, Jackie?" Gray asks keeping his arm just barely brushing against mine. It's upsetting how Gray shows more interest in how I'm doing than Elliot. He's my boyfriend and I don't think he's asked once how well I am adjusting to Clover Country.

"Not too well, actually. It's still all very new and confusing to me." I admit looking around at the surrounding trees. I almost got lost running to town from the twins because all the paths changed on me. And seeing random fish swimming around in the trees makes me think I'm going crazy half the time.

"Is it? Well, if you have any questions feel free to ask me. I will answer to the best of my ability." Gray graciously offers with a cool smile. I glance over as my cheek twitches into a smile against my consent. Gray is a nice guy. Stupid by thinking he can win me over Elliot but in general he's very nice, and honestly concerned with what others are going through. My heart lightly thumps at his kindness as my annoyance with him nearly vanishes. I'm just too nice in all honesty, forgiving him so quickly but what's the point in staying mad at him?

"Thank you, Gray." I thank with an earnest smile. I'm happy that he can be sane and talk to me like a normal person. I warily watch the approaching gates before sighing out a breath of relief. It looks like the twins aren't here thank goodness. I wonder if they are in town still hunting me down. I turn towards Gray before stopping at the gate. "Thank you for walking me, Gray."

"Again, if you need anything at all just ask." Gray says with a sly smile, darting his eyes towards the Mansion and back to me so fast I barely catch it.

"Thank you, Gray." I say, turning towards the gate before Gray catches my arm. My heart sinks as I look back suddenly seeing the passionate fire burning behind his eyes.

"I don't think my point is getting across." He says before yanking me into his chest and runs his fingers through my hair and tightly grasps them. Oh gosh not again! I let out a startled whimper as his lips smack against mine, pulling my head back to give him full access of my mouth. I tightly grip his shirt and try to push him away but his arm remains firm. His fingers tightly grip my hair making sure that I can't turn my head as his tongue slides along my lower lip. He leans forward forcibly bending my spine back so all I have to rely on for balance is his arm around my waist.

Gray, knock it off! You know I'm with Elliot. You know he's my boyfriend. So why are you hurting yourself and me by doing this?!

I let out a startled gasp as something tightly squeezes my butt. Did he just-?! I tremble, frightened, as his tongue slides into my mouth without a pause in beat and performs a quick, expert sweep before gently massaging my fleshy organ. A growl builds up in the back of my throat as I lightly bite his tongue, not wanting to hurt him but wanting him to get the hell off. I know he's a nice guy and I know he's doing this because he likes me but there has to be a line and he clearly blasted right through it! My eyes crack open, immediately being sucked into his topaz iris.

Gray, why are you doing this?

Gray pulls back with a light pop grinning as he licks my shaking upper lip. He turns my head to the side, nipping my earlobe as I run my eyes over the Mansion. Someone, please help! My eyes widen in terror as I spy Elliot's wide violet eyes and stiff posture. His jaw hits the ground as a small stack of paperwork slips from between his fingers and flutters to the ground.

OH MY GOSH HE _SAW_-!

"You taste very sweet, Jackie. And again, anything you ask of me I will _more_ than happily deliver." In other words if I get tired of Elliot he's fine with being my number two guy to fall back on. That's horrible! My lips tremble, unable to tear away from Elliot's shocked eyes before Gray looks up and coolly chuckles.

"She's mine, Elliot. Since you clearly are incapable of keeping her safe I'm going to take her." Gray boldly claims as pressure squeezes over my rump. Oh my gosh Gray stop it that's enough! You're _killing_ Elliot right now! All that pain and shock shooting through his eyes right now is too painful for me to even imagine. Elliot's face falls into a deadly glare as his ears fall all the way back.

"What gives you the right to think you can claim my woman?" Elliot growls back in a deadly hiss as the shock gives way to irate fury. Oh gosh mafia number two is coming out. Gray's arm loosens getting me slip away from the soon to be warzone. Oh gosh this is going to be _bad_!

"Considering you cannot properly care for her you honestly believe that I will hold my tongue and let her be treated that way? I'll bet you've hardly paid her the time of day being so busy frolicking around town cleaning up your own messes." Gray huffs, as he turns halfway to leave.

_BANG_

Gray immediately whips around, miraculously blocking the bullet with his knives. Gray's eyes narrow as Elliot's teeth click together. Oh gosh this is bad! Elliot wants to see Gray bleed, no doubt.

"Hands off of her!" Elliot warns as he lifts his gun towards Gray.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Gray somehow dodges all the bullets with smooth grace as I cower being the brick post near the Mansion's entrance. I-I want to tell them to stop but there's no way I can get through to Elliot. He's furious beyond all reason! I bravely peek out of my hiding spot. Spying Gray dipping beneath Elliot's arm with his knife drawn. I suck in a horrified breath as a trail of blood follows the knife out, cutting deep into Elliot's rib cage. Elliot growls as he spins around, smacking the butt end of his gun into Gray's spine. He smoothly recovers and whips around, plunging the knife into Elliot's ribcage.

"NO!" I shriek, covering my scream as Gray tackles Elliot to the ground. G-Gray just beat Elliot? How is that even possible?! I thought he was just Gray's assistant!

"Feh. As expected of an ex assassin." Elliot wheezes, spitting out a mouthful of blood. My legs tremble as I slip out of my hiding place quickly hurrying to Elliot's side.

"Lay off, hare." Gray spits as he raises one of his knives. Horror sticks in my throat

"Gray stop!" I shriek just as he brings the knife down. I cover my mouth as his blade grazes Elliot's ear, digging deep into the ground. My feet remain rooted in place, hardly able to move.

Gray just defeated Elliot so easily. H-How?! E-Ex assassin ... Gray used to be an assassin?!

"Be thankful to her, Elliot. The only reason I stopped is because she still holds affections for you. _At the moment_." Gray coldly hisses, pulling out his knife before getting up. "That's all for tonight. I've delivered my message so I will take my leave. Until the Assembly then, Jackie." Gray dutifully bows, leaving the stunned Elliot wheezing on the ground. How could Gray do that to him?! And in front of me, no less? That's terrible!

"Oh, my gosh Elliot are you alright?!" I ask, quickly kneeling down besides the rabbit. Oh my gosh there's blood everywhere! "I-I'll go get help!" He angrily clenches his teeth, breathing hard as he grips my hand. I nearly fall on top of him as he yanks me to my knees, staring into my eyes with pain clear behind his violet irises.

"Why didn't you tell me the lizard has the hots for you?!" He growls, blood dribbling down his chin. I look up as I hear shouting spying four servants rushing over with their weapons drawn. He pulls on my hand as his eyes narrow, demanding for my attention. "Why, Jackie? Are you ... interested in him?"

"Of course not Elliot! I-I-I tried to tell you but you were so happy I just couldn't!" ARG I feel so stupid! Why didn't I tell him what happened early?! Then all of this could have been avoided. "I'm so sorry Elliot but I didn't want you to worry and-and I thought this was something I could handle myself since you have been so busy." I continue to rant racking my brain for usable excuses. And that's what they are. Excuses. I should have told him, definitely but I didn't. UGH you stupid brain why didn't you tell him?!

"So you let _that_ continue?!" He demands, gesturing to the front of the gate as he sits up, he cringes, clutching the stab wound as his ears fall back. Red immediately colors my cheeks with embarrassment.

"He forced me, Elliot! Not once, but _twice_!" Elliot's eyes widen from the slip up before his eyes narrow. Oh gosh.

"I'm going to kill him." He angrily clenches his teeth, glaring at the path Gray took as he cocks his gun.

"No, Elliot you need help!" I shout, pushing his shoulders down to prevent him from getting up. Pain immediately crosses his face as he falls back, wheezing as he grasps his side. Oh man Elliot really needs help!

"What happened?" A servant asks as he approaches, staring at Elliot's pained face.

"F***ing incubus's aid." Elliot growls, locking his hand with a servant's as he pulls Elliot to his feet and wraps Elliot's arm around his shoulders. Elliot's ears fall down as he hobbles towards the doors, staring back at me with narrow eyes.

"We're going to talk about this." He painfully huffs as another servant joins in and helps drag Elliot into the Mansion. I hesitate by the doors glancing at the escape out. I can't run. And I won't. I should have talked about this to Elliot a while ago but I didn't. This is all my fault and I need to woman up and take it!

‡

Oh boy ... what's going to become of this right here? Nothing good I can tell you that! **_10 REVIEWS_******for the next chapter and sorry for the confusion for splitting up the story. I just felt that it was getting a little long.


	9. Chapter 9

I nervously sit on Elliot's couch intently watching the door for his return. The look on his face was so pained I couldn't say no when he actually asked, not demanded, that I stay in his room and wait for him. Two maids sit on either side of me, staring at me with unwavering attention with disappointed frowns.

"Seriously? The incubus's aid?" One of them huffs in annoyance as a take a stab to the chest.

"I-It's a long story."

"I knew you were cheating on Elliot." The other miffs as she sighs. Immediate rage flickers behind my eyes. Don't talk as if you know what's going on!

"I'm not cheating on him." I snap.

"Then what were you doing frenching at the front gate?" They ask in unison with deadly precision. My head falls into my hands as I groan in annoyance. How do you expect me to answer that?!

"She's not answering."

"She's in denial."

"I'm pissed so please stop talking as if you know what's going on!"

"She's getting defensive."

"Suspicious~,"

"What are you two doing in here anyway?" I growl eager to have them leave.

"Elliot asked us to keep an eye on you." One answers

"Making sure you don't make a run for it to your not so secret mistress." The other clarifies. I achingly rub my temples. Does Elliot not trust me anymore? Honestly I had nothing to do with that! I didn't lead him on and now he's coming after me. Oh this is so freaking annoying!

I nearly jump out of my seat as the door swings open, two servants helping a hobbling Elliot inside. His eyes pass right over me as he is led to the bed and gently sit him down.

"Make sure to take your medicine in an hour and when you wake up. It will help you cope with the pain until it heals in two to three time periods." The doctor says as he scribbles something down on a notepad. Elliot runs a hand through his hair, obviously tired as he glances at the clock across the room.

"All of you, get out." Elliot orders boring holes right through my skull as I pointedly stare at the wall. Oh gosh is he going to get all pissed off again?! The servants and doctors make a hasty retreat as the maids get up. One of them shoots me a dirty look before leaning, to which I promptly flip her the birdie with the cover of the couch so Elliot can't see. I'm glad you're leaving you both were annoying.

"Jackie." I immediately tense up, my heart madly pounding as I hear him firmly speak my name. I glance back staring into his judging violet eyes bearing down on me with a weight of over three hundred pounds. Oh ... so heavy and tense ...

"Jackie, come here." Elliot says as he points to his lap. I nervously gulp and sheepishly approach, ready to make a break for it if he starts yelling. It's not completely my fault that something like that happened! He parts his legs slightly and points to his right leg, leaning back as he lets me sit down on his right thigh. His arms lightly encircle me, trapping me so there is no escape from his scolding. I cringe as his chin rests on the top of my head, holding me in complete silence as he thinks about what to get me on first. I'm doomed ...

"Do you like me, Jackie?" He begins, obviously sounding a little depressed as slightly rocks back and forth. I immediately twist around to face him looking him in the eyes.

"O-Of course I do!" I say, eager to get him to understand that nothing is going on between me and Gray at my end over here.

"Then, did I do something wrong? Did I drive you away to cheat on me somehow? Whatever it is we can fix it!" He worriedly says, tightening his arms around me and nuzzles his head into my shoulder. W-Wait he's blaming himself for this mess? I grind my teeth silently cursing Gray. I don't like him! I can't believe he's making Elliot feel this insecure about our relationship. I open my mouth to object but quickly close it. Well ... I wasn't cheating on him but I do feel that he's been pushing me away, only really paying me attention when he wants some booty. Elliot cups my cheek and makes me look at him as he searches my eyes.

"Please tell me what I did so I can fix it, Jackie. I wouldn't be able to let you go if you were to leave me." He begs, desperately kissing my forehead. My eyes grow wide from the desperation in his voice as I look away. How am I suppose to fix this.

"Let's get one thing straight, Elliot. I didn't cheat on you. What Gray did was on his own time and frame of mind. But ... ," I hesitate. This is a delicate situation here and whatever I say could dictate whatever happens next but I can't lie to Elliot.

"But what?" He asks as his ears fall low and nervously make small circling motions.

"But it's true that I've been feeling l-lonely." There, I said it! I carefully study his face as it falls completely blank.

"L-Lonely?" He asks, completely thrown for a loop. This is exactly what is so maddening. Here I am moping about feeling lonely and he can't catch any of the hints I make! But then again, I'm usually too happy seeing Elliot to give him any indication of that so I can't really get mad at him for that.

"Y-Yeah." I say as my face touches with pink. "I hardly get to see you during the day and when I wake up in the mornings you've been gone. I don't like that." I mutter as my face darkens a tad. His eyes widen, obviously taken off guard by the selfish truth. I shouldn't be holding back I guess even though those things are kind of petty. He has a job to do while I'm free loading in his house but I'm selfish and want to at least see him in the mornings. Oh screw that! That's not selfish at all it's to be expected I would want to see my boyfriend when I can!

"Well, that's easy I can fix that!" He says with a broad grin. "Here, we'll start right now." He hums as he twists around and lays me against the bed. My face explodes with embarrassment. He means like right now!? He cringes, agony ripping across his face as he sits back up and presses against his wound.

"S-Sorry ... ," he mutters, clearly annoyed that he can't do much with his injury. I frown and sit up, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's fine, Elliot." I comfort, resting my hands over his belly and make sure to avoid his ribcage.

"No, it's not. Help me back." He huffs, determined to show me affection or die trying. I hold back a laugh at the thought and help him as he moves back against the backboard and lays against the soft pillow. He looks to me with serious intent, patting his lap.

"Pfffft are you serious?" I giggle, watching the serious expression on his face as he taps his lap. Elliot ... you're trying so hard to make me feel better even when I'm the one that hurt you so badly. I smile before smoothly straddling his lap and gently run a hand over his neck. "You're so sweet, Elliot."

"Come here. I'm going to give you affection and you're going to like it." He dutifully huffs as I laugh even harder. "Do you think I'm not serious?"

"N-No, i-i-it's just with that face ... your serious face isn't matching up with what you're saying."

"But I am serious. My beautiful girlfriend is feeling lonely because I've been neglecting you. That's serious business." He says, trying to sit up further as his teeth clench. I lightly press against his chest making him sit up with his back firmly against the stacked up pillows.

"Relax, Elliot." I smile as I lean forward, being extra careful to avoid putting pressure on his wounds. His firm lips eagerly press against mine as I try to really pucker up. Oh gosh I'm just laughing too hard from this situation right here! I jump slightly as Elliot tightly hugs me, groaning in the back of his throat as I lay against his injuries.

"Elliot, be careful. You're hurt."

"These are nothing compared to my affectionate thirsty girlfriend." He says clearly determined to squeeze his love in no matter what. I softly press against his chest and rest my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Elliot." I smile, looking up and press my lips to his neck. My little bunny is so cute!

"Get back up here I'm not done loving you." He playfully growls as his hand sweeps my chin up and lock lips with me again. My cheek twitches into a smile as I wrap my arms around his shoulders and deepen the kiss. I carefully listen to his painful groans mingling with his grunting purrs as my fingers runs through his hair. Poor Elliot he's so determined for some affection he's trying hard to not let me hear his slightly pained tone.

A visible shiver shoots up his spine as I open my mouth and allow him access, hinting at the option as my tongue sweeps his upper lip and teeth. He deserves a little free reign here. He got freaking stabbed because of me today! Elliot hesitates before realizing his grand opportunity and smoothly lets his fleshy muscle slide into my mouth, pressing my head closer with his hand sliding behind my neck. My fingers massage his scalp and lightly tug at his hair's roots as the muscles lock on combat, determined to come out on top in the war of the mouths. He surprisingly relents after a few moments letting me slip in and lightly rub against his tongue. I have no idea why but I'm starting to think his mouth permanently tastes like carrot cake.

"Rightfully giving Elliot his comfort I see? Perhaps you are not as much as a prude as I originally though you were." We both jolt to attention as Blood's voice speaks up, smirking as he leans against the wall. Both of our faces light up to a bright red as I try to move off Elliot but his hands tightly hold me in place.

"S-Something wrong, boss?" Elliot dutifully asks as his ear twitches. I glance up spying a small notch just beginning to scab in his ear. I was afraid of that. Gray really _did_ nick him there. That must have hurt like a motha humpa considering how sensitive his ears are.

"I just thought I would come down and see how my subordinate is going but I see you are in good hands, or, your hands are in desirable places I should say." Blood chuckles as he steps inside and shuts the door. Oh great he's not leaving for a while.

"Blood ... ," Elliot whines as his ears droop, clearly embarrassed for his boss to see him in such a position but still refusing to let me get up. I hide my face in his shoulder hoping he'll just ignore me and go straight for Elliot. Sorry, Elliot but he's your boss not mine.

"No worries, my visit will be short. And then you can continue your comforting." Blood hums as something taps my back. I jump before peeking out from Elliot's shoulder spying Blood retracting his cane. He hit me with his cane? "I look forward to your attendance in the assembly.

"Assembly?" I ask as my interest peaks. Now that I think about it Gray mentioned something about an assembly.

"Yes. It is a gathering where all Role Holders must be present to discuss everything and nothing." Blood explains as he shrugs. Elliot's eyes grow wide as he tenses, immediately holding me tighter.

"Blood-!"

"Hush Elliot and do not question me. I have reasons for asking her to tag along." Yeah right you just want to see Elliot and Gray fight some more! I heavily sigh and kiss Elliot's jaw. Great now it's going to take forever and a day to try and get him to loosen up a little.

"I'm not going."

"Are you sure about that?" Blood dangerously asks.

"I'll go." I say, not daring to look at his face. I'm sure if I refused he would find a way to make me go anyway.

"Jackie ... ," Elliot whines as his hands around my back tighten. Blood smiles at his accomplishment as he tips his hat.

"As you were, then. I've obtained what I've wanted." Blood hums before leaving. I glance up as I hear a click watching as he locks the door from the inside so no one else will come and disturb us. Well, that was nice of him at least but honestly making me go to the meeting just to see Elliot and Gray face off is cruel.

"I don't want you to go." Elliot growls, clearly on edge as he holds me tight against him. He moans in the back of his throat, breathing through the pain as he sets his forehead on my shoulder. I comfortingly rub my fingers through his hair, staring at the scab forming on his ear. Hm ... that gives me an idea.

"I know, Elliot but what else was I suppose to say? Besides I'm sure that Blood has a plan." No he doesn't I'm just lying to make Elliot feel better. His hands lightly rub my back as he tries to comfort himself with me in his arms.

"Yeah?" He asks, innocently falling for it.

"Hold still." I say, evading his response as I tug his ear down. I slightly bend his ear towards me and clamp my lips over the cut Gray gave him.

"A-Ah! J-Jackie ... ," Elliot grunts as the thrumming purrs vibrate his chest. I lightly nibble the side of his ear and draw my tongue over the small notch.

"Why didn't you have the doctor patch this up too?"

"I-If he had then I w-w-wou-a-ah-ah-ah-wouldn't be able to l-listen as well - ah-!" He gasps at the end as I bite down, reconciling as I draw my tongue over it.

"For what?" I ask. He's safe here in his own room isn't he? His grunting hums grow louder as I suck on his ear, lighting grazing my teeth over the fur and skin. I just hope some of his hair doesn't end up in my mouth. Oh who cares! I suck on his ear harder listening to his short, quick breaths as he leans back against the pillows.

"T-To make sure Gray doesn't c-c-c-c-come ba-a-ah~!" He groans, craning his head back as his hands grip my hips. I nibble a little harder feeling his fingers tremble as he tightly squeezes my hips. I can't believe he told the doctor to not fix up his ear, no matter how painful it probably was, just so he could hear if Gray was coming back. No, I can actually believe that. I pull back from his ear giving the scab another quick lick before tapping my forehead against his.

"Thank you, Elliot." I hum, kissing the tip of his nose. "let's get some sleep." He's been suffering this whole time but I know it was all consensual.

"N-No." He huffs, stubbornly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I feel fine, Elliot. You need to sleep." I quickly peck his lips and slide off, cuddling up to his side as he stays propped up on the pillows. Heh~ my bunny is so cute!

‡

**_10 REVIEWS_**~! I wonder how Elliot will be able to handle the meeting knowing Gray will be paying Jackie 'special attention'?


	10. Chapter 10

I silently tip toe through the halls with a thick slick of carrot cake in my hand, determined to sneak up on him and at least get his breakfast on the nightstand. I know his hearing is really good so maybe if I'm quiet enough he won't hear me. Or at least pay attention to me. I silently suck in a breath, sliding through the already cracked door. I made sure to open it enough for myself to slip through last night so the creaking wouldn't wake him. I poke my head into the room spying his ears directed towards me. I stiffen, looking to his eyes which remain firmly shut. I've never really seen his ears do that before.

I deftly walk across the boards watching as his ears twitch every time I make a step. He knows I'm here, definitely. But is he awake or not? I slowly exhale and set the cake slice on the nightstand, cringing as it makes the faintest thump. That woke him up I just know it. I glance over Elliot's face spying it slightly stiffer than before. Oh that's cute! This dork is pretending to be asleep. My cheek twitches into a smile before I lean over the bed, kissing him on the nose.

"Good morning, cutie." I tease, watching his face flicker to life. He slightly grunts as his ear twitches, cracking his eyes open as he wakes up.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, sliding a hand over his cheek and down his neck. His lips slowly form a smile as he leans his head back, humming I lightly rub my thumb in circles.

"Better." He reluctantly smiles as he runs a hand through his hair, slightly cringing as he stretches back.

"That's good. I've brought you breakfast." I say, gesturing over the tray. He smiles and leans forward, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm in the mood for something sweeter." He hums, kissing my forehead. He slightly grunts as he recedes back, laying his back against the board.

"You need real food too." I breathe out a smile as I get the cake, setting it on his lap. His ears twitch, clearly dissatisfied.

"I've got a better idea. Come here." He smiles, placing the plate aside and pats his lap. I hold back a laugh before climbing up and sitting on his lap, leaning back far enough so he can't use me as a distraction.

"Eat, Elliot," I warn, "if you don't eat you're not going to get anything sweeter."

"Boo~," he huffs with a smile, taking the cake and eagerly digs into it. I laugh as he wolfs it down. He's just too cute! It makes me want to tease him. As he eats I mindlessly doodle random designs on his upper thigh, watching him stiffen and eat even faster without even savoring it. Oh this is too cute! Elliot lets out a hurried sigh as he quickly sets the plate aside and opened his arms up.

"I want something sweeter now." He playfully huffs, eager to give me affection. I nearly laugh at his face, smirking as an evil idea comes to mind.

"Nah, I'm good. You need rest, Elliot." I smile, putting my arms up so I'm ready to push him back if needed.

"But my girlfriend needs attention more than I need rest." He argues, pressing his ears against his head as he realizes what I'm doing.

"You need to tend to yourself before others."

"That's not fair." He pouts, clearly unsatisfied.

"Life's not fair." I smile back before trying to slide off. I let out a sharp laugh as Elliot's arm shoots around my waist and yanks me back in a playful manner. Elliot twists around and sets me on the bed, laying halfway over me as his arm remains firm. His cheeks slightly flush from the exertion as his ears press against his head. He's in pain, definitely.

"Let me show you how unfair life is." Elliot cheekily continues, groaning as he lowers himself. I smile and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him towards me. He stiffens as I press his flushing head against my collarbone and make sure he can't move away.

"Go ahead and lay down for a bit. I'm happy with this." I smile, lightly combing my fingers through his orange locks. His body remains stiff, thinking about what to do before finally relaxing. He lets out a long sigh before laying more of his weight on me, softly thrumming in his chest as his eyelids grow heavy. I laugh under my breath and gently pet his head, listening to his breathing grow a little more relaxed.

"Don't push yourself, Elliot. I'm right here with you so there's nothing to worry about." I reassure as I gently knead my knuckles into his shoulder blades. His chest vibrates with grunting hums before abruptly stopping, his ears lifting up and facing the door. I study his twitching ears recognizing the intent on his face and the movement.

"Blood?" I ask aloud, recognizing the way his ears are twitching. Only when blood is coming are his ears so stiff and move in an almost robotic way.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It's the way your ears move." I point out, rubbing the base of his right ear. His thrumming groans grow louder as his ears swivel from me to the door, obviously torn. So cute~ We both look to the door as a light rapping sounds.

"Master March, please get ready. The meeting will start soon." A maid calls out. Elliot immediately tenses, obviously unhappy with the news. My fingers lightly trace the outline of his ear, making him look at me.

"Relax, Elliot. I'm not going to leave your side during the meeting." I reassure. If I do no doubt Gray will be there waiting. Elliot's grip tightens around my waist as he rubs his forehead into my neck.

"I won't let you," he growls under his breath, "I'm not going to lose out to that incubus's aid."

"And you won't because you are Elliot March." I hum, kissing his forehead.

‡

My eyes glue to all the bright lights around us as the Afternoon shudders to Dusk, mesmerized by all the stands filled to the brim with sweets and even a few baby rides. Dozens of events and other awesome looking activities line the streets closer to Clover Tower, signaling that we are approaching the main meeting house. So cool! I've never seen so many lights before. Or even a celebration like this. I never got the chance to when I was younger. Elliot's grip tightens around my waist as I start to head towards a stand with fish bowls in it.

"Have you never been to something like this?" He asks, starting to catch on to why I'm so excited.

"No, I haven't. It's really cool." I say, eyeing up some cotton candy a little faceless boy has. So cute~

"What? Big sister hasn't been to one of these before?"

"Hey, hey let's ditch the meeting and show big sister around!" Dum purrs with an uncharacteristically deeper voice. I jump as long arms engulf me on either side spying the twins in their older looking forms. Jeez ... I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that. Imagine my shock and horror when they burst into their adult forms on the way here. Blood couldn't stop laughing after that ...

"Hey! Hands off my woman!" Elliot growls, yanking the both of them back.

"No fair you stinky rabbit!"

"Yeah! You've been having her all to yourself lately!"

"The meeting will begin soon." The moment the words leave Blood's mouth Elliot becomes eerily silent. The twins catch on to his suddenly serious mood, deciding to leave him be for once in their life. Wow ... not even the twins want to mess with him right now. Scary ...

"Relax, Elliot." I mutter, gently squeezing his hand. His tight eyes soften as they glance in my direction, very lightly squeezing me closer.

"I can't." He admits, holding me tighter.

"Calm yourself, Elliot." Blood intervenes.

"Of course, Blood." Elliot cheerfully replied with his ears straight and taunt. Poor Elliot, he's so stressed out right now. I smile at his obvious jealousy and give him a quick hug as we trailed behind Blood and the twins.

The monstrously large gates are highly decorated with dimmed lights as we enter the Clover Tower. My eyes wander around the estate freely, nearly overwhelmed by all the lights and people. I wonder who are the faceless that need to come and who aren't? I know Role Holders have to go but do the faceless _have_ to go too? That's an interesting thought. I flinch back as Elliot's arm slides before my eyes, pulling out a chair in front of a long thin table near the back of the room. I glance around the wide room spying different sections filling up with the other territories and Role Holders. I wonder if they separate us all by territory? I bet they do this so they don't start fighting in the middle of it.

"Sit, Jackie." Elliot stiffly smiles, refusing to meet my gaze. I follow his line of sight spying Gray speaking to a very stiff Nightmare, placing paperwork down in front of him. My eyes narrow. Seriously Elliot? How much freaking reassurance do you need? My fingers slide through his hair as I shove my mouth against his.

"Whoa!"

"Hey, hey chicken rabbit no fair!" Dee and Dum openly complain. Our lips make a slight pop as I pull back, spying the shock and awe covering his face. I smile and cup his cheeks, lightly squeezing.

"Relax, Elliot." I sweetly breathe, coiling my arms around his shoulders and give him a tight squeeze. My eyes turn to slits as I not so subtly glance at Gray, spying his hard eyes before I flip him the birdie behind Elliot's back. Since being passive isn't getting my message across I might as well kick him where it hurts to show him that I am Elliot's and Elliot's alone. Gray's topaz eyes visibly tighten as Nightmare ducks beneath the desk, heaving out his insides before I pull back from a puzzled but smiling Elliot.

"I-I know." He sheepishly says as his cheeks touch with pink. I grin at my success and take my seat, letting Elliot push my chair in for me. I'm sorry, Gray. I know this hurts but there's no way in hell am I letting you get away with trying to hook up with me behind or even in front of Elliot. Elliot eagerly took his seat beside me with a large smile plastered on his face. Well if I knew a kiss would calm him down this easily then I would have done it earlier. Unfortunately - I glance over the Gray from the corner of my eye, spying him stiffly attending to his work - this little lesson isn't even close to being over for Gray.

"Welcome, fellow territories, to today's Assembly," Nightmare shakily begins with a pale face, darting his eyes to me every now and then. Everyone in the room visibly relaxes as the meeting begins, their faces already falling to a bored and sluggish expression. Elliot, being no exception, leaned forward with his chin resting on his hand as he stares into the air, obviously zoning out. Gray's eyes touch mine for a moment before he tears his gaze away, trying to distract himself. I hesitate before leaning towards Elliot, touching my shoulder to his arm. Gray's finger twitches as he stares murderously at Pierce - obviously noticing my advances and my meanings behind it - making poor Pierce tremble with fear.

My eyes narrow before I lean my head on Elliot's shoulder, never leaving my eyes from Gray's stiff jaw. He's getting pretty worked up from just this little bit. My head twitches in Blood's direction, spying a sly smirk light up his face. Ugh ... now I feel like Blood, instigating things that should probably be left alone. His green eyes catch sight of mine as he draws his hand beneath the table. I curiously watch from the corner of my eye watching as he sweeps his finger back and forth in a slow, ready motion. What is he - ohhhh. That's a good one. I smile at Blood's subtle help and slyly slip my hand off the table top. From the positions of the table and the varying heights Gray would see this from the angle he's at.

_Please, Jackie. I'm begging you not to push Gray much further._ Nightmare's voice speaks up in the back of my thoughts. My hand freezes as I contemplate his words. Push him further huh? Well he's the jerk that started this. I'm only retaliating the only way I know how.

_I won't stop until he knows that he has no chance._ I sternly respond, slyly slipping my hand beneath the table. Elliot visibly jolts as my fingers delicately touch his thigh, clearly startled. My eyes glance in his direction as I keep a bored expression on my face, lightly rubbing my hand up the length of his leg, or at least to where I can reach, before sliding it back to his hip and repeat the motion. His ears drop down as a faint touch of pink crowds his cheeks. His bright violet eyes glance at me with a questioning intent. I turn and stare at him before quickly darting my eyes to Gray, watching as understanding touches the back of his orbs. Well at least now Elliot's on board.

I shudder slightly as he stiffly wraps his arm around my back and grasps my hip, making me lean on his shoulder for support as he hugs me with his one arm.

"My my, Jackie. I didn't know you could be so cynical." Blood mutters under his breath, tapping my arm with his finger.

"Hm." I hum, sliding my hand to Elliot's inner thigh as his fingers lightly thrum against my hip. After a few moments Elliot pulls me close, grazing his teeth across my ear.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Elliot whispers, gently pressing his lips to my ear. My face darkens a tad with embarrassment as I remain firm. No. I must be strong and go through with this public affection. Gray needs to know that Elliot is my boyfriend. _Not_ him.

"I thought of it now." I murmur back. Well, I've been planning this but not for too long now. The paper's in Gray's hands start to get wrinkles as his fists clench, standing dutifully beside Nightmare.

"Hm ... ," he deeply hums as a slight grunting purr vibrates his chest. Well, Elliot likes this plan that's for sure.

_Please, Jackie I'm begging you! Gray is going to break!_ Nightmare's voice nearly shrieks in the back of my head as his voice to the congregation starts to tremble. I turn my head from him and press my lips to Elliot's neck before pulling back, taking a quick peek around the room. Boris and Gowland hardly pay attention to this direction but a faint flush on their cheeks make me think they see my affections. Ace's goofy smile is on his face as he watches, clearly catching on to Gray's stiff posture. Everyone else mindlessly watches Nightmare, waiting for him to further conduct the meeting through his shaky voice. I self consciously glance off to the side as Elliot kisses my head.

"I love you, Jackie." He seductively mutters in a deep voice, kissing my temple. A light shiver crawls down my spine as I try to hide my face in his shoulder. My gosh why does he have to be so freaking smexy?! I bulk as his hand tightly squeezes my hip, crushing me against his solid form. My face blows up to a bright red as I bury it into his shoulder, too embarrassed to look at anyone right now. Ugh ... I'm so weak. I'll just let him take over from here and do what he wants to prove to Gray that I'm Elliot's boyfriend. An embarrassing hum gently rocks the back of my throat as his other hand slides over my shirt, lightly tugging on my blouse before slipping his fingers between the buttons and rub my bare skin beneath. I brave a small peek out from the safety of his covering shoulder, spying him lock eyes with Gray.

_J-Jackie, you need to stop!_ Nightmare's voice cries within my head before he suddenly stands up. All eyes turn to him as his face turns a bright red, unable to rip his sights from me and Elliot. Uh oh ... was it too much for Nightmare?

"M-Meeting is adjourned until the next Afternoon time change!" He shouted before quickly gathering his stuff, booking it out of the room with Gray stiffly following from behind. Just before passing through the door he glances over his shoulder with a sad yet annoyed spark lighting up the rage in his topaz eyes. My own fury flares. He doesn't think he still has a chance does he? My fingers tightly grip Elliot's tie before crashing my lips to his for a fast, deep kiss before pulling back and giving Gray the middle finger and a surprisingly good poker face.

Screw off Gray. Elliot is mine and I'm not taking anyone else. Gray's eyes soften before he shuts the door, following Nightmare to who knows where.

"I've decided, Jackie. You will be attending the next few meetings alongside with us, the Hatters. You make it entertaining." Blood confirms before standing. My face lights up to a deep red as I glance off to the side, suddenly very embarrassed. I ... basically just made out with Elliot in front of Gray. Ouch. Ugh, and Ace caught onto it. Ew ... he saw me ... so gross.

"You're so cute, Jackie!" Elliot suddenly cries, pulling me into a massive bear hug.

"Gah!" I shout, startled as I try to get a bearing of his arms squeezing the life out of me. Without warning his arms loosen. I look up, spying the pain cross his face before he quickly covers it with an excited smile.

"I don't think he will be bothering you again." He painfully breathes out. His teeth clench as he jumps. I jerk back spying Blood pulling back his cane after a gentle tap against Elliot's side.

"Elliot. Why don't you take Jackie back to your room and continue?" He smiles before leaving with the twins close behind. They cast wary glances back and follow their boss. I worriedly stare at Elliot's stomach, gently squeezing his arm.

I really hope what I did doesn't come back to bite me in the butt someday.

‡

**_10 REVIEWS_**~ How is Gray going to react to their sudden display of public affection?


	11. Chapter 11

"The guest rooms are this way. They always group us by territory." Elliot huffs, clearly in a good deal of pain as he directs me. His arm remains firmly over my shoulders as I make a few confusing turns, jerking back as he pulls me towards one of the rooms.

"It's this one. This one is ours." He says, staring at his name on the plaque. I quickly reach in front of him and open the door, not even giving him a chance to think of opening it himself. He rigidly wobbles into the room, clutching his side until I set him on the bed. He breathes out a relieved sigh and leans back, yanking me right onto the bed with him.

"Lie with me, Jackie." He commands with closed eyes, concentrating on his breathing. My cheeks flush as I lay down beside him, resting my hand over his chest. He deeply inhales as I numbly rub his chest, pausing before sitting up again.

"Here, let's take the top off. If it gets bloody you would have to get another one." I say, gently unbuttoning his jacket. His hand gently captures mine, lacing our fingers together before looking at me.

"Do you know what happens when a woman undresses a man?" He asks with a straight and serious face, staring at me with enriched earnest eyes. My face flushes as I try to pull my hands back but his grip never relents.

"Y-You've been acting weird, Elliot." I mutter, lightly rubbing the back of his hand with my free fingers. He studies me for a moment before sighing, releasing my hand and lying back down.

"Have I?" He asks after closing his eyes, letting me continue.

"Yeah." I say, hesitating before getting the last button and then begin working on the shirt itself. Geez so many buttons ... , "is it because of Gray?" His face remains a perfect poker face but his ear irritably twitches, revealing how upset he really is. Bingo.

"He pisses me off." Elliot bitingly growls as his eyebrows scrunch up into a hateful sneer. I study his anger for a moment before gently rubbing between his pecks, almost immediately making a groaning hum radiate from his chest.

"Leave him be. The only ones in this relationship are you and me." I smile, finishing up his shirt. I glance at the bandages noticing a small red stain. He _did_ reopen it. That sucks.

"Hm ... ," he grunts, hardly listening to my comforting words.

"Sit up for me." Elliot does as I ask, silently sitting up as I slide his jacket and shirt off, glancing at the tie still around his neck. Whoops forgot about that. I study his even poker face as I work on loosening his tie. Hm ... I want to mess with him a bit. In one motion I swing my leg over and gently sit on his lap, immediately breaking the poker face. His eyes widen, startled with my forward nature until a broad smile spreads across his face.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been a lot more forward lately." Elliot laughs, gently embracing me as he deeply chuckles, "not that I'm complaining at all."

"Yeah, I didn't think you would." I smile, gently holding his jaws before pecking him on the lips. "Now get some rest."

"But I'm hungry." He pouts, staring up at me with playful eyes. I stare at him before heavily sighing.

"Fine, fine~," I hum, gently gripping his jaws. He broadly smiles and leans forward, eagerly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Jackie." He pleasantly hums as the bunny grunts start to surface. I giggle and kiss his cheek, sweeping my lips back and forth over his skin. I love you too, Elliot. I ... can't say it just yet though. But I will; eventually. Elliot catches on as his ears droop, immediately giving me an idea. Since I can't say it yet I'll just show him. My hands slide up his neck and into his hair making his eyes roll back into his head. My cheek twitches into a grin as I run my fingers very gently over his hair before grasping his ears. He jolts as I tug on his left ear, placing the tip of it by my mouth. A blush almost immediately colors his face as he tries to retreat but I lean forward, lovingly nibbling on the tip.

"O-Oh, ah!" He gasps as the bunny grunts thrum to a roaring life. His fingers dig into the sheets as I lightly trace the inside of his ear with my tongue, sucking and gently nibbling at the end of it. His arms wrap around my waist before he flips, hovering over me before kissing my collarbone. I cringe slightly and bite a little harder, my heart stuttering in beat as his fingers undue two buttons on my blouse. My mouth releases his ear with a slight pop as I back up with a deep flush, finding nothing but the top of the bed to help cover me.

"E-Elliot ... ," I say in more of a whiny voice than I mean to. His face immediately darkens as the thrumming purrs overwhelm his chest. He dips down and kisses up my sternum, moving lower and lower before repeating the process back up. I cringe as he gently touches the untainted skin, breathing hard as a fiery sensation digs into my bones. E-Elliot ... my fingers run through his hair as I sweetly look at him, pulling him into a quick hug. He pauses and turns his head, resting his ear just over my chest. He remains absolutely still as he slows his breathing and listens intently to my beating heart. I lightly comb through his orange locks, hesitating before leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

"I ... don't want any man except for you, Elliot." My lips purr. That's about the best I can muster for right now. Elliot heavily sighs and curls his arms around my back, holding me tight against him. I shiver as his hot breath spreads across my chest, enjoying his presence as his ear taps against my skin.

"I love you, Jackie." He mutters again, this time a little quieter as he nuzzles a little closer. I smile and lightly squeeze him closer before resting my head on top of his. He's so cute ... my eyes crack open spying Gray standing in the door way. I jolt and protectively tighten my grip on Elliot's head. W-Why is Gray here?

"I apologize, Miss Jackie, but your room is on the far end of Clover Tower." Gray begins as he carefully takes in our positions. Elliot almost immediately stiffens before his head twitches towards Gray, a murderous tint to his glare as his eyes narrow. "If you are lost I will escort you there."

"She's mine, Gray." Elliot defensively growls with his ears pressed against his head. Gray's eyes narrow as he coldly glares over Elliot, clearly holding back from exploding.

"If I had met her first you would not be the one protecting her with those arms of yours." He bravely announces. W-What?! I jolt as Elliot tears his head from my grasp, glaring at his opponent by the door. Oh boy this is going to get ugly really~ face.

"What-!?" He hisses, getting to his feet, "the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean to say that she and I are more compatible. Even if it were my younger self I would _easily_ ensnare her heart." Gray bitingly growls before his face falls into an impossible to read poker face. The wheels in the back of his head begin to twist and turn as he breathes out a small sigh.

"Like _hell_ I would ever let that happen!" Elliot growls, pointing his gun right at Gray's head. Gray's eyes lock onto mine before a slight smile pulls up his lips.

"It seems that we will see, won't we?" Gray croons before turning to leave. I lean forward and hug Elliot's arm, making him lower his weapon as a hateful sneer stays molded on his face. Weird ... what did Gray mean by that?

"I hate him. I really, really want to kill him." Elliot hisses under his breath, his ears twitching every now and then.

"R-Relax, Elliot. Ignore what he said." I say, getting to my knees and hugging him from behind. He jumps slightly as I lightly rub my hands over his stomach, making him look at me.

"Let's just go to sleep, Elliot." I sweetly smile, very gently running my fingers over his belly. His hand tightly clasps mine before he sits down, ears drooping.

"I'm pissed off."

"I know." I sigh, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "But you are the only man for me, you see."

"Don't start rhyming. It reminds me of Peter White." He growls, becoming a little more pissed off. My cheek twitches into a smile as I rub my hands over his pecks, kissing him on the corner of his jaw.

"Alright." I smile, moving my lips up and down the side of his neck. "Let's just get some sleep, alright?" I coax, pulling him back towards the bed. He groans before finally caving in, lying down on the bed beside me. He stares hard at my face before his eyes soften.

"Yeah," he heavily sighs before thinking of something. "No. Here, put this on." He says, hopping out of bed and tosses me his orange silk shirt. I snort a chuckle before unbuttoning my pants. I glance up, spying Elliot's eyes glued to me. My cheek twitches into a smile as I moving my hand around.

"Awe~ come on. Can't I?" He pouts before turning around, getting his silk pants on. I smile and take off the suit jacket and blouse, setting the top in place before dropping her pants. Heh ... I forgot I'm wearing the green undergarments again. That's funny.

"Alright, I'm good." I sigh watching as he spins around almost as if he could catch a quick peek. I giggle as he eagerly hops onto the bed with me, immediately scooping me up in his arms. I struggle not to madly laugh as he sets me against the bed, immediately setting his head against my chest. Oh Elliot, you're so cute ... My finger lightly curls around his orange locks, pausing before kissing the top of his head.

My little rabbit is so cute.

‡

Mwahahahaha~ I'll bet _none_ of you can guess what I'm going to do next. What do you think is going to become of the little couple? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next arc to find out ...


End file.
